Keeping the enemy close
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Rogue vs. Remy, Pietro vs. Kitty. After the much much MUCH fighting, will true love find any of them? *COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter Trapped

Crossfire  
  
~*Reviews are SOOOOOOOO welcome. Please, feel free to say anything. ANYTHING!~*  
**************************************************************************** **********  
*Another one bites the dust* Kitty smirked as she passed a certain silver haired playboy, trying to let down his latest victim gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Mel, you're just too boring!" Pietro ran a hand through his hair hoping against all hope the blonde cheerleader would just drop it.  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
"I'm boring?!"  
  
"Yeah, and you kinda have a screechy voice too."  
  
"I have a screechy voice!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Now you can add sounding like a parrot to the list."  
  
Suddenly they heard a giggle from somewhere behind them, but it was quickly choked back. Both teens whirled around.  
  
Kitty couldn't help but grin. Melissa's face was bright red and she was sputtering with anger. Kitty shifted her gaze and found herself staring directly into Pietro's eyes, and for a second both of them grinned, just two people enjoying the same joke. Poor Mel. Pietro thought to himself, already checking out the new chick right in front of him. She obviously had a good sense of humor, a good laugh. She was cute too, in fact she was. Kitty Pryde!  
  
"Who asked you to butt in?! We're having a private conversation here, kitty-cat!" He glared at her, doing his best to cover up the fact that he had though of her as "cute" less than a second ago. "Why don't you go somewhere you're actually wanted, that is, if you can think of one!  
  
She matched his glare with one of her own. "Well like, excuse me! I thought you were reenacting some retard version of Dumb" she looked pointedly at the cheerleader. "And Dumber." Her eyes met Pietro's again. "But like, silly me. I should have known it was a Moron's-R-Us meeting from the surge of hot air surrounding you two!" With that, she turned and stomped off, leaving both Melissa and Pietro thinking the same thing. *I'm gonna get you Pryde. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ah'm fine Logan, why can't Ah just go?!"  
  
"Never thought you'd be begging to go to school, Stripes." Logan was relaxing comfortably on a chair by Rogues hospital bed.  
  
"Yeah, well I nevah thought you would back the prof in keeping me cooped up!" She crossed her arms, shooting her patented "Death Glare" in his direction.  
  
He winced. "It's for your own."  
  
"If you say good, so help meh Ah'll stick YOU in one o' these hospital beds!"  
  
He held up his hands in surrender. "I won't say it, but you know what I mean, so buckle down and focus on getting better." He got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Whatevah." Rogue growled at his retreating figure.  
An hour or so later.  
Rogue was bored. She had been staring at the same white wall for waaaaay too long. *Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.*  
  
"Bored?"  
  
A familiar voice echoed her thoughts. "Lance!" She whirled around as fast as the stupid bed would let her. "Aren't you supposed to be."  
  
"In school?"  
  
"No." She rolled her eyes. "Ah know better than that! I was gonna say, 'anywhere but here'. Ya ain't exactly welcome here."  
  
"Kitty welcomes me!"  
  
"Tell yourself that!" He pretended to look crestfallen and Rogue grinned. "She's not here though, so why are you?"  
  
"I um, heard you about your.. Situation." He gestured towards the bed. "And I figured these X-geeks would try to coddle you too much."  
  
"Sooo." She prompted.  
  
"So, rather than have you die of boredom, I came to invite you to a party. Mystique's out of town and the brotherhood is gonna.liven things up a little. We still consider you a sister, you know." He added, his voice quieter.  
  
"Ah know." She whispered back. It hurt to think about how she had left them, but there was nothing else she could do. They were fighting for something she didn't believe in. Not anymore. Too much had happened for her to ever change her mind.  
  
"Anyways." Lance cleared his throat. "You'll probably have to sneak out, not that that was ever a problem for you." He let his voice trail off, and she grinned, remembering her "wild" days with the brotherhood.  
  
"Ya forget, the X-men have way better security than Mystique ever did, not to mention two telepaths in residence. But Ah'll try." He grinned. "Ya better make this worth mah while!"  
  
"Will do Rogue." He flashed her a thumbs up, and as quickly and quietly as he had come, he tiptoed out of her room.  
  
*What have Ah gotten myself into!* She groaned inwardly.. But still couldn't quiet keep an excited smile off her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Gym. Ugh, she hated gym. What was so great about a bunch of sweaty kids trying to do sports they really sucked at? And since when was dodgeball even a sport? And since when did Pietro smile at her, even for a second? Yikes! Where did that come from?! *Focus Kitty*. She ordered herself. There was no way she was going to be the first one out. Ugh, by why had she thought about PIETRO'S smile of all people! He was such a jerk. And it's not like.  
  
"Kitty look out!" Kurts voice came from somewhere behind her. Before she could even turn around, she felt something big and fast, hit her head hard.  
  
"Kurt?" She gasped, her eyes rolled backwards and she felt her legs buckle beneath her. The last thing she remembered seeing was Melissa's triumphant face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
From his side of the gym, Pietro saw Kitty fall, and the look on Melissa's face. His first instinct was to run and catch the X-girl, but he quickly dismissed that idea. *What would I want to go and help her for?! *She was annoying, and what's more, he still needed to get his own revenge against her. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty as the blue boy picked her up and ran towards the nurses office. She was so still.was she okay? He resisted the impulse to check on her. What was with him? *I'll get her back. *He vowed. *No one makes a fool of ME and gets away with it! *He turned his attention back to the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Half-Pint, how ya holdin' up?" Logan always sounded like he was growling, even when he was trying to be sensitive.  
  
"I'm like, totally fine! You did NOT need to take me home, and you most certainly do NOT have to keep me in the infirmary!" Kitty sounded really annoyed, and she was. She had a test that day she would have to make up, AND they expected her to hang out on a white bed all day instead of studying, not to mention the major headache she had.  
  
"It'll be a good thing, you can keep Rogue company."  
  
She ignored him. This day was just getting worse and worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
After Logan left, the two girls stared at each other. Kitty was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Adults are so totally paranoid! Like, I would be just fine. It was ONLY a bump on the head. I get hurt worse in the danger room, and you don't hear anyone say 'take a break Kitty' then!"  
  
Rogue agreed. "Ah've been stuck here for weeks! Don't they realize how behind I am? And not ta mention BORED. Ah feel like a caged animal! At least ya get ta get out o' the house once and awhile!"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, but sometimes school can suck to, you know?"  
  
Rogue looked at her suspiciously. "Ya love school, ya love teachers, for cryin' out loud, ya even love tests! What happened ta ya today?"  
  
Kitty looked uncomfortable for a second. "It's like, kind of stupid, but you know that jerk Pietro? Well he was like a major jerk today, more so than normal. I was just like, walking by and he totally dissed me in front of some stupid cheerleader he was trying to dump. That's why I'm here too! Melissa, the cheerleader, was like mad at me for snapping back at Pietro even though he like totally deserved it, and hit me with a stupid ball while we were playing dodgeball in PE! So all of this is like totally Pietro's fault!" Kitty glowered. "The things I'm gonna do to that smug jerk when I get my hands on him!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "He always had an attitude problem, Ah don't know how Ah lived with him for so long!"  
  
"You have my respect." Kitty shuddered. "And my pity too. I would have left them a lot sooner than you did!"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue murmured, not wanting to think about leaving the brotherhood.  
  
"Anyways, I have to like, think of a really good way to get Pietro back!"  
  
Suddenly Rogue grinned. "Actually, your chance may come sooner than ya think!"  
  
"Really?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."  
  
Rogue leaned forward. "What would you do if Ah told ya Lance invited me to a brotherhood party tanight?"  
  
"First of all, how does that help me get back at Pietro, and second of all. why is LANCE inviting you to a party."  
  
Rogue waved her hand. "He just felt sorry for meh bein all cooped up. He said Ah'm still a sistah, or whatevah. Anyway, how do ya think Pietro would feel about YOU bein' at HIS house?"  
  
Kitty started to grin.  
  
"And," Added Rogue, grinning devilishly, "Ah happen to know quite a few of his pet peeves."  
  
Kitty's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! That would be like so totally perfect!" Than her face fell. "The professor would never let us go."  
  
Rogue burst out laughing. "Sugah, has anyone evah told ya that rules are meant ta be broken?"  
  
Kitty was about to argue, but the sight of Pietro's smirk was still fresh in her memory. "Let's do it." 


	2. 2 Sneaking out

WOW, I got a review! I know, I'm SO corny! But my story has been on for less than 24 hours, so it doesn't take much to keep me happy! ;o) Feel welcome to review as often as you like!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~888888888888888888888888888~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Psst! C'mon the coast is clear." Rogue motioned hastily towards Kitty, who was frantically trying to stuff pillows under the covers in the shape of their bodies.  
  
"I'm coming!" She fluffed the last pillow and hastily pulled the blanket over it. "Let's go."  
  
Quickly but quietly they made their way down the darkened hallways of the institute, when suddenly they heard a sound from the kitchen, causing them to stop abruptly.  
  
"What was that?!" Kitty asked, realizing for the first time just how much trouble they would be in if they got caught.  
  
"Ah don't know." Rogue whispered, her eyes darting around for a hiding place. "C'mon!" She grabbed Kitty, ran into the living, and dove behind the couch just as a dark shape made its way out of the kitchen. The girls held their breath as the figure entered the living room and stopped right in front of the couch. "What are you doing here!?" Jeans voice sounded annoyed. Both girls started guiltily, but before they could meekly come out of their hiding place, their captor's voice continued. "Scott, I told you! Sneaking into my bedroom at night is NOT a good idea, no matter how much you miss me!"  
  
Kitty clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Rogues eyes danced. Jean turned and left the living room, still mumbling to herself.  
  
"Like, oh my goodness!" Kitty collapsed on the ground in a fit of barely suppressed laughter. Rogue couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Jean sleep walks!"  
  
"And talks!" Gasped Kitty, still trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Oh Scott," Rogue clasped her hands together over her heart. "Ah miss ya too!" A small giggle escaped Kitty.  
  
"And like, it's NOT a good idea to be in my bedroom---At night!" Kitty wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Both of them erupted into a fit of quiet giggles. Eventually they managed to stop and force themselves to speak coherently.  
  
"We should like, hurry and get dressed." Kitty whispered, wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
"Get dressed?" Rogue blinked.  
  
"Like, yeah!" Kitty gave her a 'duh' look. "There is no way we're going to a party, even a brotherhood one, dressed in hospital gowns!"  
  
Rogue looked down and blushed. "Ah guess not."  
  
They hurried on to their room, and managed to avoid any other meetings with team members. Kitty phased them through the door so they wouldn't wake everyone up if it squeaked.  
  
"Okay, so like, what are we gonna wear?" Kitty asked, looking hopelessly at her closet.  
  
"Ah know what Ah'm wearing!" Rogue walked over to her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit: Tights, skirt, tank top, and a hazy/clear overshirt. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have other clothes, you know!"  
  
"Really?" Rogue drawled sarcastically. "Do tell."  
  
"You have that shirt from Ororo for Christmas, Kurt got you some great gloves, even wolverine has bought you stuff! I bet---" Suddenly her eyes lit up. "I have such a totally awesome idea!" Rogue began to back away slowly. "I should like totally pick your outfit for you!"  
  
"What! No way!" Rogue shook her head emphatically. "Besides, what would Ah get out o' that?"  
  
"You could pick what I wear!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Nervously she met Rogue's laughing eyes.  
  
"Shore thang sugah!"  
  
Her accent always got thicker when she was about to be evil. Kitty smiled timidly. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~ ~*****  
  
"Tell me again what word is supposed to come ta mind when Ah see myself?" Rogue muttered, gazing at her reflection with disdain.  
  
"Hot." Kitty replied, eyeing her masterpiece with pride. "Gorgeous, perfect, dangerous, wild, you-know0you-want-me-but-you-can-never-have-me."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. That."  
  
She eyed the mirror suspiciously, almost as if it would change and show what she REALLY looked like. She would never admit it to Kitty, but the girl in the mirror was definitely all of the above when it came to Kitty's list, and then some! Kitty had been kind enough to let her keep her boots, which happened to go just great with the dark baggy pants she had cinched tightly at Rogues waist. "To show off your skinny tummy." Kitty had told her. The shirt was the one Ororo had gotten her. It wrapped tightly around her body, but was offset by the looseness of the long flowy sleeves dangling around her arms. She couldn't help but be a little nervous though, since the front of the shirt went up in an upside down V, exposing some of her skin. Still, the shirt was dark green that, according to everyone else, went really great with her eyes.  
  
Kitty had denounced her ordinary make-up as a big no-no, and instead used just a touch of red lipstick and some mascara. There would have been more but Rogue had protested violently when Kitty had brought out the blush and pink eye shadow.  
  
Rogue still wasn't sure what had possessed her to let Kitty mess with her hair, but she had to admit, IT didn't look half bad either. All of the brown was swept up in a kitty-like ponytail, leaving the white strands free to sweep around and frame her face.  
  
But if Kitty outdid herself on Rogue, than Rogue was a miracle worker. After seeing the magic Kitty had used on her, Rogue decided to forget her original plan (something totally goth and totally punk), and instead created a first-class beauty. She had immediately made Kitty get rid of the ponytail, letting her hair fall in loose waves about her shoulders. The outfit Rogue had chosen was a short black skirt that Kitty had regretted buying, claiming she'd never have anywhere to wear it, and a sparkly dark blue tank-top. Rogue allowed Kitty to do her own make up, and the result was outstanding. Both of them stared at their reflections for a little longer than was necessary. Kitty was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Like WOW Rogue! You look---, I look---, we should definitely sneak out more!"  
  
Rogue linked arms with Kitty as they headed towards the door. "Lance won't know what hit him, Sugah!"  
  
Kitty blushed, she wasn't really thinking about what LANCE would think of the outfit.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" She whispered excitedly as she phased them through the door, walls, rooms, and, eventually, the gate surrounding the estate. Once out, they high-fived each other with muffled cheers. Time to party!  
  
~~*~*~***~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~~~**~~*~*~**~***~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~* ~**~~*~  
  
I know, I know, I should have had them at the party already. But the only time I can write this is at school, and there are only so many minutes in a class period. I've already started three, so it should be here soon. Look forward to Romy soon and a LOT more Kietro! 


	3. 3 Lord or Lady of the Dance?

Oh my word, I LOVE you guys!!!!! I really really really do!!! Okay, here you go, more Kietro, and FINALLY, Remy enters the scene!!!!  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~*****  
  
"How could you forget a ride!?" Kitty grumbled, not wanting to admit that the strappy sandals she had insisted on wearing were killing her feet.  
  
"Well what, exactly, was Ah supposed to do?" Rogues voice was snappier than she had intended. "Ask Scott for the keys to his car? Yeah, THAT'S not suspicious. Two girls that are supposed to be in the sick bay asking for keys to a vehicle!"  
  
Kitty snorted, but she knew Rogue was right.  
  
"Anyways," Rogue added in a softer voice. "We're here." They rounded the next corner, and sure enough, there was the brotherhood house.  
  
"Okay, quick! How's my hair?" Kitty put a hand to her head self- consciously.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's fine sugah, just fine!" They made their way across the lawn and up the stops, but before Rogue could knock, Kitty grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait! What about Pietro? What can I do to, like totally get him back?"  
  
Rogue paused to think. "Well, for starters you can insult him or ignore him. He hates people who don't worship the ground he walks on."  
  
Kitty made a face. "I could have told you that!"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "If anything else comes ta meh Ah'll let ya know." With that, she knocked on the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys!" Lance turned away from the buffet table and headed towards the door. "That's gotta be Rogue!"  
  
Pietro, still in his "veg" clothes, stuck his head over the stair rail. "Rogue? What's an X-geek doing here?" He didn't know if he could handle another one today.  
  
"Those freaks at the institute have had her practically under lock and key ever since the concert incident. I thought she might want to get out." He paused before opening the door. "You might want to change."  
  
"Why?" Pietro yawned. "I don't care what YOU guys think."  
  
Lance shot him a look. "Be nice."  
  
"Psh." Pietro waved a hand. "I'm always nice." He ducked back upstairs. Lance rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Rogue, come o-. Kitty!" He broke off, his eyes widening. "Wow, you look- , both of you look--." He gulped. "Nice." Kitty giggled as he moved to let them in.  
  
"You know, I've like never been in here before!"  
  
"You weren't exactly missin much sugah!" Rogue grinned.  
  
At the sound of footsteps, all three looked up to see Pietro sauntering down the stairs. "I guess those X--." The words died in his throat. Was that Kitty? He would never have recognized her if she wasn't scowling at him. He cleared his throat. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in." He smirked.  
  
"Hey Pietro," She tossed her head and threw him a smirk of her own. "Dressed to impress, I see."  
  
He looked down at his wrinkled jeans and rumpled tee-shirt, and his smirk grew wider. "Girl I don't need to be dressed, to impress." He was rewarded with the sight of a rosy blush making its way up her neck.  
  
"Well," she replied, obviously flustered. "You don't impress me! Dressed or otherwise!" She brushed past him, Lance at her heels.  
  
Pietro's mouth hung slightly ajar. No girl had ever said something like THAT to him.  
  
"You're staring Speedy." Rogue clapped his mouth shut and followed the others into the living room.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~**~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**** ~~  
  
Lance looked pretty great. At least HE bothered to get dressed for an occasion. She gazed in open admiration at his dark jeans and leather jacket. HE didn't make her feel retarded and over-dressed. That stupid Pietro! She clenched her fists. Not only did he make her self-conscious by staring at her like he did, he had actually made her blush! What a jerk!  
  
Looking around the room, she caught sight of Fred enjoying himself immensely at the buffet table. Typical. And there was Toad, on his knees, begging Wanda to dance with him. Also typical.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" She smiled and nodded as Lance led her towards the "dance floor" (all the furniture had been moved from that corner of the living room). Tabby was already dancing, alone, but obviously having a blast. Out of the corner of her eye, Kitty saw Wanda allowing herself to be dragged towards the music by Toad. It was sort of sweet.  
  
"You owe me bug breath." Wanda muttered, shooting death glares at the bag of Todd's head.  
  
Sort of.  
  
Kitty was a great dancer. Once her body started moving you couldn't take your eyes off her. She became the music, twirling and spinning, making her body flow in every direction, she was a sight to behold. She was also hard to keep up with.  
  
After a few dances, Lance held up his hand. "No more. I'm beat."  
  
She pouted prettily. "C'mon, just one more dance, I promise!" Lance only shook his head.  
  
"Ha! You call that dancing?!" Came a sarcastic voice from behind them. She whirled around and glared at Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, like YOU could do better?" She held up a hand, silencing him before he could retort. "And NO, Pietro. The hokey pokey does NOT count!" There were a few snickers as people crowded closer to hear.  
  
"Puh-leaze Pryde." His voice was mocking. "You're not exactly one to talk. You dance, if you can call it that, slower than my grandma!"  
  
"Did she give you lessons, Maximoff." Kitty's glare was practically lethal. "Because no matter how fast you move, you can't hide those out-dated and boring moves of yours." She found herself staring right into his icy blue eyes, and it was becoming harder and harder to glare.  
  
"I've got your excitement right here Pryde." He leaned forward, his face only inches from hers.  
  
Her eyes never left his. "Bring it on."  
  
As if on cue, the radio began pouring out a hit new song, one of Kitty's favorites.  
  
"Ready to be humiliated, Prissy Kitty?"  
  
"Just shut up and dance, wannabe."  
  
And then both of them began to move. Faster and faster they danced, bodies intertwining and then jumping apart again before they could get too close. Kitty's hair whipped around her face, as the music flowed through her. Faster and faster they danced, until even Pietro had trouble seeing some of their moves. Every movement was graceful yet wild, detached, yet passionate, and when the music finally stopped, with their bodies still intertwined, both were breathing hard.  
  
"Not bad." Kitty smiled, breathlessly.  
  
Pietro just grinned.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" He asked innocently.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to return a compliment with a compliment."  
  
"I would, but I can't think of anything to compliment you on." He smirked. "Maybe next time."  
  
*Is that the only facial expression he has!* Kitty desperately wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Like there will ever BE a next time! Sorry, but with me, you only get one pity break." She held up a finger. "One."  
  
"I thought I wasn't bad." His eyes met hers, and she almost got lost in them again, but forced herself to keep calm.  
  
"You weren't." He started to smirk again. "But you sure as anything weren't GOOD either!" She finished, noting happily that for once he seemed speechless. She turned and walked away, before he could think of anything to say back.  
  
He shook his head as he watched her go, hoping to clear his thoughts. When they had danced--, WOW no! He was not going to think that way! She was annoying, bossy, she talked back way too much, and she definitely needed an attitude adjustment. But than why couldn't he tear his eyes away from her retreating form?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue smiled to herself as she grabbed a soda. So far, Kitty was one step ahead of Pietro in their little war they had going. It was fun to see her friend having so much fun. And that dance! Either they really really hated each other, or those sparks were something else entirely. Rogue grinned. Whether or not it was true, it was still something she could tease her friend about later. She took a big gulp of her pop just as the doorbell rang. "Ah'll get it!" She called, swallowing the beverage so fast it burned. "Hi!" she said, opening the door, and pasting a smile on her face- that disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Hi chere." The husky voice belonged to the owner of a pair of red on black eyes. One by one, the acolytes entered the house.  
  
She groaned inwardly. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~ ~~~~***  
  
I know I know! I'm HORRIBLE. But hey, if it weren't for cliff hangers, how could I keep you hooked on the story! ;o) Don't hate me! I'm starting chapter 4 after dinner, and I promise. Romy fans, you will NOT be disappointed! 


	4. 4 To smoke or not to smoke?

Well, I'm back, FINALLY. It's taken me forever, but Romy's are my favorite and I really don't wanna screw this up! SO , here goes nothing! ;o)  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
He was staring at her again. Self-consciously she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Why did that stupid Cajun get under her skin so much? * Because nobody has EVAH looked at ya the way he does. * Her honest self answered. She felt her mind drifting back to when she had answered the door. After his greeting he had seemed to expect an answer, but all she could come up with was-  
  
"You're late."  
  
He had smiled that annoying lazy you-know-you-want-me smile of his and answered, "If I'd known you'd be here chere, Remy woulda came a lot sooner."  
  
"And if Ah'd known YOU'D be here, Ah wouldn't have bothered ta come."  
  
Rogue was proud of the way she'd handled herself. That Cajun was too cocky for his own good. But he hadn't reacted like she'd expected. Instead of frowning, or at least ignoring her, he had smiled.  
  
"Remy's just gonna have to make it worth your while, chere."  
  
The way he LOOKED at her. She couldn't decide whether to slap him like any decent southern woman, or kiss him--- to hurt him of course, not for any other reason! *Suuuure * that stupid inner voice mocked. She had walked away from him, and that had been a good ten minutes ago, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She looked down at her empty pop can. It was as good a reason as any to get out of the living room and AWAY from him.  
  
She did her best to ignore his penetrating gaze as she nonchalantly rose and headed towards the kitchen. Once safely out of sight, she tossed her can into the garbage and ransacked the fridge for another Dr. Pepper. A few seconds later she slammed the door shut. All they had left was diet and pepsi 1. It didn't matter if they tasted the same as regular pop. It was the principle of the matter. Nothing "diet" or "light" was going into her system. Oh well, she could make do with water if it came to that.  
  
"Got a light, chere?"  
  
She whirled around to see Gambit, smiling lazily and holding something long and skinny between his fingers.  
  
"Ain't nobody evah told ya Cajun?" She glared at the cigarette in his hand. "Smokin's bad for ya."  
  
"Oh chere," His smile grew broader. "I didn' know ya cared!"  
  
She was well aware her mouth was hanging open. How could he manage to twist everything she said and make it flirtatious?! She jerked open the drawer next to her and produced a box of matches. "Light up sugah." She tossed it too him. "In fact," she pulled out another box and threw it in his general direction. "Keep 'em comin." She slammed the drawer shut and stalked out of the kitchen, trying to ignore the nagging suspicion that he still wouldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She hadn't even taken 3 steps into the living room when Kitty latched on her arm. "Come on Rogue, we're gonna like, play a group game." Rogue obediently let the brunette lead her to the center of the room. Everyone was already in a big circle so it required a bit of shuffling to fit in Rogue and Kitty. Remy managed to barely squeeze in after he came out from the kitchen. He also just *happened* to be sitting across from Rogue.  
  
For the millionth time that night, Gambit found himself memorizing her features. Everything about her, from the style of clothing she wore to the fire in her eyes said hands off, but Remy wouldn't be Remy if he didn't take that as an invitation. And for all her trash talk and tough act, he knew there was more to her than met the eye. He'd known a lot of trash talkers and tough girls. None of them had regarded him with as much disinterest as this fille. He found himself wanting to know what made her different . . . And what made her tick. She noticed him staring at her and shot him a death glare before looking pointedly away. He grinned. This was gonna be fun.  
  
"Okay!" Lance clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Before any of you tell me how 'lame' group games are," He looked pointedly at Pietro, who rolled his eyes. "Let's give it a chance and come up with some suggestions."  
  
"Charades!"  
  
"Pictionary!"  
  
"Pie eating contest!" That was Fred.  
  
"I know! I know!" Everyone turned to stare at Toad, who was eyeing Wanda dreamily. "How bout spin the bottle, yo?"  
  
"Gross!" Wanda used her power to push him away, grimacing at the mere thought.  
  
"Besides," Pietro yawned. "There's only so many girls. I'm not kissing my sister, Rogue's kiss is lethal, Tabby-not tabby, and Kitty? Does she even know HOW to kiss?"  
  
Kitty shot him a murderous look. "It's not a question of whether or not I know HOW. What makes you think I would WANT to kiss someone like you?!"  
  
He put his arms behind his head. "Everyone does."  
  
"That's not true." Fred interrupted. "I don't want to kiss you Pietro."  
  
"Don't worry a bout it Freddy," Kitty was still glaring at Pietro. "I'm sure Pietro's used to people not wanting to kiss him. If he says otherwise, it's just to cover up his insecurities."  
  
"I'm the insecure one? What about you, Pryde?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
He tossed his hand and pretended to flip his hair. "Like totally, I mean, seriously, I might, like, want to do that." He looked at her disgustedly. "Are you trying to give yourself time to think, or do you really have a problem speaking English?"  
  
She flushed. "The way I talk is none of your business, Maximoff!"  
  
His mouth dropped open. "Did you just like, say a sentence with out like, the word "like" in it?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"You are such a jerk! I don't know why people waste oxygen talking to you."  
  
"The GIRLS like talking to me."  
  
"I'm a girl, and frankly, I can't stand you!"  
  
"Your loss."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, poor me. I'll have to go through life without some heartless hottie breaking my heart and moving on to girl number four thousand and fourty-two.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"What's so funny?!" She demanded.  
  
"You called me a hottie!"  
  
"I--, I did not!" She was blushing hotly. "I said you were heartless, and-- , and--"  
  
"And a hottie." He finished for her.  
  
"You're still scum. The point is, I'd DIE before dating a moron like you."  
  
"Well I'D die before asking a valley girl like you."  
  
"Hallelujah!"  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
"Of course you couldn't have," She smirked, something she'd been doing a lot lately. "You can't do ANYTHING better than me."  
  
"If I recall correctly, you were eating my dust on the dance floor."  
  
"Dream on! You were so totally--"  
  
"Uh, guys?" Lance interrupted, looking back and forth between them. "The game?"  
  
Pietro's smile was venomous. "You're going down Pryde."  
  
"Oooh, I'm like so scared Pietro."  
  
"You guys!" Rogue cried out exasperatedly. "Save it for the game!"  
  
The two teens glared at each other, but neither said a word.  
  
"Mah word," Rogue put a hand to her forhead. "And I thought having EVAN and Pietro in the same room was bad."  
  
"Chere," Gambit called from across the room.  
  
*Oh no ya don't!* Rogue refused to let him flirt. "Shut up Swamp Rat, Ah'm not interested." *Sure you're not.* That little voice was back. If she didn't know better, Rogue could've sworn Remy heard it. His smile grew broader, if that was possible.  
  
"I love a challenge chere."  
  
What was she supposed to say to that? Suddenly she noticed his hands were empty. "How come you're not surrounded by a cloud of smoke yet?" His eyes met hers, and she could have kicked herself. Why did her stomach have to flip-flop like that every time he looked at her?  
  
"Remy got tings to live for chere." His eyes never left hers.  
  
*Ah will not blush. Ah will not blush. Ah will not blush.* Against her will, she felt her face heat up. Life was not fair.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~*******~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so what do you think? I know, I totally butchered Remy's accent, but I'm trying here!!! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!!!! And I promise, chapter 5 will be up SOON. I promise. 


	5. 5 Truth or Dare

I have just consumed WAAAAAAAY too much pop for the average teenage girl. And now I'm going to sit down and type. Read at your own risk.  
  
*****~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~*~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~****~  
  
Eleven mutants sat in a circle in total silence, none of them able to think of a game. Though some were thinking harder than others. Todd couldn't keep his eyes off a bored looking Wanda. Freddy was gazing longingly at the buffet table. Tabby twiddled her fingers dangerously, and everyone near her backed away slightly, not wanting to get hit if she should let some of her "sparks" fly. Kitty and Pietro were still glaring at each other, and Remy still had his attention on Rogue, who was blushing furiously and making it a point to look anywhere but at him. Lance glanced at the bored faces of Pyro and Colossus. He needed to think of something quick before everyone decided to leave. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Hey guys." Toad glanced in his direction, but then went back to gazing adoringly at Wanda. Pietro and Kitty's glares didn't even waver. Neither did Remy's attention on Rogue, who shot Lance a pleading look. He tried again.  
  
"You guys!" He waved his hands. "Yoo-hoo!" Reluctantly Kitty and Pietro stopped glaring and turned towards him. Everyone else followed suite.  
  
"Okay. That's better. I have an idea." No one looked too enthusiastic. He rubbed his hands together. "Truth or dare." He ignored the groans of 'not THAT' 'That's for KIDS', and continued. "MUTANT, truth or dare." Everyone looked at him. One by one, the mutants began to smile. Kitty however, wasn't so sure.  
  
"I don't know Lance," She paused for a second, thinking. "I mean, what if we like, seriously hurt someone or attract unwanted attention?"  
  
"What's that matter Kitty-cat?" Pietro mocked. "Scared?"  
  
"Like, as if! I just thought--" She broke off. "Whatever. Let's just play."  
  
Rogue would have protested too, but she was desperate for anything to divert the Cajun's attention from her. "Ah'm game. Why don't ya go ahead and start Lance, since it was your idea."  
  
"Right. Um. Okay." He racked his brain. Who would be a good victim? He wasn't sure he wanted to start with the Acolytes, and Wanda would probably hurt him. . . "Rogue, truth or dare?" She looked at him, startled.  
  
"Me? Um, Ah guess Ah'll choose truth ta start with."  
  
"Do you still have a thing for Scott?"  
  
She blushed furiously as Remy leaned closer. "Lance! Ah'm SO gonna kill ya when this is ovah!"  
  
He just grinned. "Answer the question Rogue."  
  
"No! No! Ah do NOT have a thang for Scott! Ah never did!" Kitty coughed loudly, and Rogue shot her a 'look'. "Not for very long anyway." Again Kitty coughed, but Rogue just ignored her. "Mah turn now." Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the group. "Kitty!" The girl in question jumped. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Uh, like truth." She wasn't STUPID.  
  
"Who was it that stole Logans boxers last week?"  
  
"Ick, Rogue!" Now it was Kitty's turn to blush. "I'm sure no one here wants to know about THAT!" She looked around for support but everyone was leaning forward eagerly. "It was ME okay!" Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"YOU stole Logans WHAT?" Pietro couldn't decide whether she was suicidal or just plain dumb.  
  
"His boxers! But it wasn't MY fault! Evan wanted to get Logan back for confiscating his skateboard or something like that, and threatened to expose my diary to all of Bayville high if I wouldn't help!" She was still flushed. "It was SO not my fault."  
  
"I just want to know one thing, Pryde." Pietro leaned forward. "Did you keep them?"  
  
"EEEEEWW! NO! I gave them to Evan!"  
  
Pietro fought to keep a straight face. "Did HE keep them?"  
  
"I don't KNOW, okay! Let's just drop it. I answered the stupid question."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever you say. Your turn, Kitten."  
  
She glanced around the room, and her eyes fell on Gambit, who still had his eyes on Rogue. She smiled. Rogue would hate her. "Gambit! Truth or dare?"  
  
Slowly, he tore his gaze away from Rogue and turned to stare at Kitty. "Dare. Remy not afraid."  
  
*Oh ugh!* She had been hoping he would say truth. "Uh." She paused. What could she say?  
  
"What's the matter Pryde? Can't think of anything?" Pietro's voice was mocking.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Kill Pietro!"  
  
"Kitty!" Pietro, Lance, Rogue, Toad, Freddy, and Tabby all stared at her as Gambit pulled out a charged card.  
  
"Oh. Fine! Never mind, okay?" There were a couple groans from the Acolytes and Wanda, but Pietro breathed a loud sight of relief. Who knew what that crazy Cajun would do!  
  
Kitty racked her brain. " I dare you to. . . Prank Magneto!"  
  
Everyone stared at her. Rogue was the only one smiling.  
  
"Are you crazy, Kitty?" Lance grabbed her arm. "Magneto will KILL him."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's a PRANK call Lance. They're ANONYMOUS. None of us are gonna tell, right?" Everyone nodded. "And it has to be a good one." She returned her attention to Remy. "None of that 'is your refrigerator running' business."  
  
Rogue grabbed the phone and tossed it to him. "What are ya waitin' for, Sugah?"  
  
"Kiss for luck?" He winked at her.  
  
"How could ya prank Magneto while you're in a coma?" She refused to blush this time.  
  
"That's the idea." He muttered under his breath.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Sorry Swamp Rat, maybe next time."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "There'll be a next time?"  
  
"No!" Rogue avoided Gambit's laughing eyes. "It's just an expression Kitty! There wouldn't have even been a first time if LANCE had warned me HE--, I mean the Acolytes, would be here!"  
  
"Hey, leave me out of this!" Lance held up his hands as if to fend off Rogues glare.  
  
"Whatevah, just call." She motioned towards Remy without meeting his gaze.  
  
He picked up the receiver and dialed slowly. As an afterthought, he hit the speakerphone button. They all held their breath as it rang once. Twice. Three ti-  
  
"Hello." A gruff voice answered the phone. Kitty clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from giggling. Rogue snickered.  
  
Remy's eyes glinted evilly.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~********~*~~~~~~**** ****~~~  
  
This is SO horrible of me! I know! And if you totally hate the chapter, blame it on the pop. I will do my best to write six soon! This chapter was more fun and less Romy and Kietro, but once the games are done it'll focus more on the couples. *promise*. Reviews are always welcome! ;o) 


	6. 6 uhoh

Hehehe. . . , more pop for me! I have all these empty pop cans by my computer. I asked everyone I know for prank ideas, and the best anyone could come up with was "Do you have prince Albert in a can?" So I'm gonna do a prank I did with my friends once (It's horribly mean, and NEVER do this!) This guy was kinda mean so we were horrible. NEVER EVER DO THIS. I don't want to be responsible for leading you astray.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" The voice repeated. It sounded angry. Remy hung up. Everyone groaned.  
  
"What happened ta not bein' afraid cajun?" Rogue mocked, trying to hide her disappointment. Everyone waited for his answer.  
  
"Remy got a better idea chere." His smile was almost scary. He picked up the receiver and dialed a random number. He cleared his throat and when an answering machine came on he spoke slowly, and without an accent. "Hello, this is your phone service company. There was a problem accessing your account and your phone will be disconnected at four PM tomorrow afternoon unless you dial area code--" He proceeded to give them Magneto's number. "- And help us address the problem. That number again is--" He repeated the numbers slowly, ending with, "Thank you, and have a nice day."  
  
The other mutants gaped. Grinning he hung up and dialed a new random number. The others could only watch in shock as he repeated his prank again and again. By the time he had called ten people, they were all struggling to contain their laughter. By twenty, they all wanted in on it.  
  
"Pass the phone here Remy!"  
  
"Give me a turn!"  
  
"Don't listen to them, me first!"  
  
Not even Rogue could completely hide her anticipation. Gambit held the phone out in her direction. "Chere?" For a minute she just looked at him, tempted to refuse. But then she grabbed it and yanked it away from him.  
  
"This doesn't mean Ah like ya or anything."  
  
"Of course not." But he was grinning.  
  
She scowled. "Ah don't."  
  
The smile stayed on his face. Still scowling, she dialed a number. They all listened to the speakerphone as the phone rang 2, 3 times. Any minute now the answering machine would come on.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered. Rogues eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen! Before she could stutter out an apology, she saw Remy laughing at her. Steeling herself, she made her voice sound as business like as possible, and went through the whole speech. She couldn't keep a straight face as the person on the other end tried to interrupt, but she managed keep her voice steady, and just as she was hanging up they heard the woman on the other end cuss loudly. Placing the receiver onto the cradle, Rogue burst out laughing. Everyone joined in, and many held out their hands for high-fives.  
  
"Way to go Rogue."  
  
"That's it! Keep your cool yo."  
  
"Show 'em whose boss!"  
  
Her eyes met Remy's and she couldn't resist from flaunting her skill. "Well sugah, how'd Ah do?"  
  
He met her gaze steadily. "Remy never been so impressed with a fille."  
  
"Uh, good." Rogue stammered. Why couldn't he get annoyed with her like he was supposed to! Kitty watched the exchange with interest. Who knew what crazy ideas the freshman was coming up with. "It's your turn, Swamp Rat."  
  
"Truth or Dare, Rogue?" How could a question like that make her want to blush? She HATED him, him AND his stupid Cajun charm and good looks.  
  
"Dare, Swamp Rat." She couldn't do truth because people might think she was afraid, and who knew what kind of questions he would ask!  
  
"Remy dare you ta call him by his name for de rest o de night, chere." His eyes had met hers again, and for the millionth time she found herself furious at her reaction.  
  
"Now, why would he want that?"  
  
"Don' matter why." He answered. "Dat be your dare."  
  
Remy. She liked that name. Which was why she didn't want to call him that. It was hard enough calming the butterflies in her stomach while she insulted him.  
  
"No problem, Remy." She tried to make her voice mocking, but the sarcasm was so faint she wasn't sure if he heard it. "But in mah heart you'll always be a Swamp Rat." There, maybe now he'd get the picture.  
  
"As long as I'm in your heart chere." Wrong picture! Wrong! Rogue had the insane urge to smack her hand against her head, or better yet, his. She forced a smile.  
  
"Ah bet ya say that ta all the girls." Where did that come from? It sounded like she was flirting!  
  
"Non," He winked. "Only the pretty ones."  
  
"So that's what Ah have ta do ta get rid o' ya." This time her smile was real.  
  
Before she could finish her thought, he interrupted, shaking his head. "It don' be dat easy chere. Remy'd talk to ya even if you were ugly."  
  
"And why is that Sw--, Remy?" She held her breath. Why did his answer matter so much?  
  
"Cause you be de first fille ta ever-- worry bout his lungs."  
  
She blinked. "Your lungs?"  
  
"Oui chere," He produced the pack of cigarettes. "Remy need ta keep ya around ta watch out for him, non?"  
  
She was about to shout an angry retort, but stopped herself. Why had he paused? Was he gonna say something else, instead of worrying about his lungs? If so, what? And why did she care?  
  
She didn't. "Just don't prove ta be more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"Remy's never more trouble den he be worth."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're pushin' it already."  
  
"You know you love me, chere."  
  
"HAH!" She would have said more, but Kitty grabbed her arm.  
  
"NOW who's holding up the game Rogue?"  
  
Remy watched with pleasure as another blush stained her cheeks. He couldn't explain why it was so much fun getting a rise out of her and making her blush-- probably because she was so dead set against having anything to do with him. He still couldn't figure out why he had given her the dare he did. What did he care what she called him? It's not like he hadn't been called worse. Remy. He had never liked his name too much, it made him think of some goody two shoes southern gentleman. But the way she said-well, he felt like anything OTHER than a gentleman. *It's just cause she's pretty.* He reassured himself, stealing another glance in her direction. *Remy don' have a thing for her. Soon she'll fall in love me and be like all de rest. Boring.*  
  
Rogue surveyed the room, still glaring. "Pietro!" The silver haired boy jumped. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Rogue looked downright evil. He wanted to say truth, but Kitty was watching, just waiting for him to look stupid. "Dare."  
  
"Ah dare ya ta. . . bock like a chicken and flap your arms." His mouth dropped open. Everyone burst out laughing. "For five minutes!" Remy clutched his side, laughing along with everyone else. Finally, Pietro, forced to look stupid.  
  
"What?!" Pietro exclaimed. "What kind of a dare is that?! You supposed to get me to steal something or do something dangerous!"  
  
"Calling HIM Remy isn't dangerous, and ya didn't complain than, Sugah." Rogue grinned, enjoying her.  
  
"Come on you guys!" He looked around pleadingly. No one could look at him without laughing.  
  
"What's the matter Pietro?" Kitty snickered. "Scared?"  
  
Resignedly he stood up and put his fists to his waist. Just at that moment the phone rang.  
  
"Who would be calling at four in the morning?" Lance murmured, reaching over to pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey kid," The speakerphone was still on, and everyone heard the gruff voice of Wolverine. "Are Stripes and Half-Pint there?"  
  
Kitty gulped. Rogue smacked her hand against her forehead. "We are so dead."  
  
"I heard that Stripes," Logan's voice was low and dangerous. "I'll be right over to pick you two up." They all heard the click as the feral X-man hung up.  
  
Kitty and Rogue looked at each other. Everyone else looked at Kitty and Rogue. Lance slowly hung up the phone. "It was nice knowing you ladies."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do ya immediately think we snuck out." Rogue growled, following Kitty and Logan to the car. "We COULD have been kidnapped, our killed, or abducted by aliens for all ya know, but the first thing that springs ta mind is, 'they snuck out'!"  
  
"Stripes, I could smell you and Kitty all over the mansion. No one else was with you."  
  
Suddenly Kitty grinned. "Except Jean."  
  
Rogue snickered.  
  
"Ya wanna explain that one, Half-Pint?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
He shrugged and got in the car. The girls followed suite.  
  
"So, uh, Logan." Kitty began. "Who like, uh, exactly knows about um, our little escapade?"  
  
"I haven't told the prof yet Half-Pint. But don't worry, I will."  
  
She slumped in her seat. Rogue sat up straight.  
  
"How bout we make a deal, Logan."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You 'forget' to tell the professor, and Ah'll tell you who has your boxers."  
  
Logan stopped the car and looked back at her. "You know?"  
  
"Ah wouldn't have suggested it if Ah didn't."  
  
His eyes were menacing. "Deal."  
  
Evan was gonna HATE her. Kitty looked slightly happier, but not by much. What would Logan do when he found out HER role?  
  
*******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~ ~~~****  
  
Logan HAD to say yes you guys, because I don't want my characters grounded. So what d'ya think? And don't worry. You guys will DEFINITELY find out Magneto's reaction to all of his phone calls.. Hehehe. As always, reviews are much appreciated. 


	7. Reflections

My parents have banned me from the pop. Well, not really, but I get dirty looks every time I head for the fridge, so you're gonna be getting more sane chapters now. And just in case I forgot to mention it (which I did), my story takes place like a week or two after self possessed. Thus Rogue's reason for being in the hospital. My author's notes have been getting longer and longer. Must be love. Seriously though, I love all of you and all of your reviews! I hadn't planned on updating this often, but I can't help it! ;o) Note* I do NOT own these characters, just in case you guys were wondering, I sort of forgot to mention that earlier. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Rogue was awakened to the sound of Evan shouting furiously.  
  
"Who did it! I want to know who did it!"  
  
Glancing at her clock, Rogue groaned and stuffed her head under her pillow. After last night, Logan had agreed to let them go back to their rooms. Then he had left to take care of some "unfinished" business. Their room was a lot closer to Evan's than the infirmary was, and you could hear every single word loud and clear. *Logan probably PLANNED this.* Rogue thought darkly.  
  
"Mph." Kitty mumbled. "What is that noise?" She was only half-awake.  
  
"Evan must have found Wolverine's revenge." Rogue peeked at the freshman.  
  
"Someone kill him." Her voice was muffled by the layer of blankets over her face. Rogue shook her head. *And people say I'M the disturbed one.*  
  
"Ya know you're not gonna be able ta fall asleep again. Not with him makin that racket."  
  
Kitty shot her a look filled with murder. "I went to bed 2 hours ago. If I don't go back to sleep someone's gonna pay!"  
  
"Good luck Sugah." The lack of sleep didn't bother Rogue much. Functioning without sleep had been a big part of Mystique's training. Too bad she had never thought to use the ability for parties before! She got dressed hastily, not wanting to disturb her roommate, and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Rogue." Ororo greeted her, lifting her coffee mug in greeting.  
  
"Mornin' Ro." Rogue made her way towards the cereal cupboard. "Where is everybody? No one could sleep through Evan's hollerin'." *Excluding a certain freshman. . . .*  
  
Storm took a sip of her coffee, "Jean and Scott are at the mall, Kurt claimed we had no good cereal and went to find some, Wolverine is working in the garage, and Evan. . . , well, Evan is trying to find his underwear."  
  
"What?!" Rogue coughed on the word.  
  
Storm nodded, "Someone took every last pair, and he can't find them anywhere."  
  
Rogue hid a smile. Kitty would get a kick out of this. "Well, Ah, hope he. . . finds them." She closed the cupboard.  
  
Ororo lifted an eyebrow. "No breakfast?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Kurt was right. No good cereal." She opened a different cabinet and produced a stack of candy bars. "When in doubt, head for the sugah."  
  
"I don't know how you kids can eat that stuff and stay in shape."  
  
"Just lucky Ah guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kitty glanced at her clock. Five hours had passed since Evan had woken her and Rogue up, yet she still wasn't sure she could get out of bed. Muffling a groan, she turned so she was facing the ceiling. Last night had been fun. There was no getting around that. Catching Jean sleepwalking, picking out clothes, sneaking out, dancing, truth or dare, everything had been fun. She sighed contentedly. Life couldn't get much better than that.  
  
It took her less than two seconds to remember why she had gone to the party in the first place. Stupid Pietro! HE was the reason Melissa had hit her with the dumb ball, and at the party he had humiliated her as often as possible. When they were dancing, during truth or dare, UGH! She wanted to strangle him! And THAT was his fault too! He was cocky, egotistical, bossy, and to top it all off, he smirked WAY too much! Against her will she found herself remembering other things about him too . . . The way they danced . . . They way he looked at her . . .. The way-NO! She would not, NOT think of Pietro Maximoff that way! So he could dance, so what? Lots of guys could dance, and THEY would probably be a lot nicer afterwards than he was. And he had nice eyes, bid deal! Nearly every girl in school had fallen for those eyes, and what did they have to show for it? "Nothing." She said firmly. "Nothing at all." She would get her revenge on Pietro . . . For . . . For whatever it was she was going to get revenge on him for!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Everyone else was still asleep. Pietro yawned and stretched, thinking back to last night. People hadn't stayed long once the girls had left, the Acolytes barely even waited long enough to say good-bye. *They just didn't want to help with the clean up.* Pietro thought wryly to himself, remembering their haste to clean up all the leftover food and move the furniture back before Mystique came home.  
  
The party had been okay. Not the kind HE was used to going to, but okay. Food, music, dares, dancing, girls-Not that there had been girls worth his time there anyway. Without warning, an image of Kitty's face as she danced with him flashed through his mind. NO! The thought came so forcefully he almost winced. What was he doing, thinking about HER face?! She wasn't even that pretty. Sure she had a sweet smile, great blue eyes, and a body to go with them-- Not that he had been paying attention to her body, he hastened to reassure himself. But she was annoying, and that ruined any good features she MIGHT have had. Annoying, snooty, stuck-up, bratty, and-and- Again his mind focused on her face, and to his annoyance, he forgot what he was going to say. Why couldn't he forget HER?! He knew that there were a million reasons why he should hate her and never want to see her again, but all that came to mind when he thought about her was the way it had felt dancing with her, the fun in making her mad (or even better-blush), and the sudden surge of emotions that overwhelmed him whenever their eyes met. None of that mattered though. She was an "X-geek", and maybe that didn't bother Lance, but HE knew where his loyalties lay. Still, he thought, a grin spreading over his face, he could definitely make her life miserable!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Rogue stared off into space, vaguely aware she was eating her last candy bar. She still couldn't get him out of her mind. *You're an idiot, Sugah.* She told herself firmly. He was a charmer, a flirt, he even had an accent. *Guys like him don't fall for girls like you.* Girls who couldn't touch. Even if their personalities were compatible (which they most certainly were NOT), no guy would stick around long with a girl whose kiss was lethal. But then, why had he bothered? Her sane self answered that he was a scoundrel, and probably enjoyed the challenge. That, or flirting was just a second nature for him and didn't mean anything. *It's probably both.* She admitted to herself wryly. *Eventually he'll get bored and move on-if he hasn't already.* Hopefully sooner rather than later. Rogue didn't know how many times she could take him looking at her the way he did. *What am Ah thinking?! He's the BAD GUY. I do NOT have a thing for the BAD GUY! I do not have a THING for anyone!* She could feel that inner voice of hers getting ready to be sarcastic. "Life sucks." She said aloud, staring at the wall.  
  
~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Gambit smirked to himself as the phone range yet again. Magneto's worn and haggard face appeared at the living room doorway.  
  
"DON'T answer it." He ordered, glaring with such intensity at the offending object Remy almost felt sorry for him. Key word there being 'almost'.  
  
"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow innocently.  
  
Before the boss could answer, Colossus walked into the room and picked up the phone, shooting them a look that clearly said 'You're supposed to ANSWER the phone when it rings'. So much for language barriers.  
  
"Hello?" It was one of the few words Peter could say in English. The voice on the other end began to complain so loudly, he was forced to hold the phone away from his ear. He gestured for the boss to take it. Without a word, the Master of Magnetism turned and stalked away growling softly. Seconds later, a large metal object (that Gambit guessed was a frying pan) flew into the room and knocked the phone from Peter's hand, smashing it over and over until all that remained were jumbled bits of wire and plastic. Colossus looked at Gambit in utter confusion. Remy nodded, and pretended to be as lost as the Russian. But as he turned and headed towards his room, he let a small chuckle escape him.  
  
That prank was priceless. Even Pyro had been impressed when the phone began ringing-and ringing and ringing and ringing. Peter hadn't really gotten the joke, having not understood much that went on at the party, but that was probably for the best. He was incredibly honest for a bad guy, and Gambit and St. John had learned long ago not to count on him to help stir up trouble.  
  
Speaking of trouble--, Gambit allowed himself a grin as he thought back to the party. That girl with the striped hair had all the signs of a troublemaker herself. He hadn't really intended on showing up at Lance's party, but when he heard the X-girl was going he changed his mind. Rogue. He couldn't explain what it was that drew him to her, but it was nearly impossible to resist. He got a kick out of her angry retorts to his flirtations, and when she smiled it took a great deal of effort to remind himself she couldn't touch. And that was another thing that puzzled him. He was Gambit. A flirt, a heartbreaker, and on occasion, even a player. So why was HE spending so much time on a girl he could never even touch? He shook his head, trying to clear out the image of the green-eyed mutant. What did it matter? If he ever saw her again it would be when they were trying to kill each other. And it wasn't like he was feeling anything serious either. She was just a girl. Magneto was just a job. When all of this was over he'd go back to being a thief, and who knew where she'd be. Who cared? And with an ease that only comes after years of practice, he ignored the little voice that whispered an answer. He didn't care. He didn't.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this one's so short you guys! There's not a lot of talking, it's mostly just thoughts, so it SEEMED like a lot when I wrote it all down. My hand hurt anway. . . Chapter 8 will be up soon, I've been waiting to write this one and the one that follows it so now I'm really excited! Here's a hint (If you don't mind my giving you one), Rogue has a problem, and there's only one person she wants to confide it. And he's a bad bad bad influence for sneaking her out of school. . . Hehehe. . . . I've probably told you too much already, but I didn't really leave much of a cliff hanger so I owe you. Thanks again for all the reviews! YOU ROCK!!!!!!! ;o) 


	8. Accidents, underwear, and unwanted partn...

Hehehe. . . This is really REALLY fun! All I'm gonna say about this chapter is. . . THE TRUTH ABOUT EVAN'S UNDERWEAR. There's more to it than that, but you people have got to be wondering what Logan did with it! ;o) Yeah for the reviews too! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys!  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~ *~*~*~  
  
The music in the pizza parlor was so loud it was almost deafening-Not that Rogue minded. Loud music had always been a way for her to drown out the voices in her head, and even when they weren't there, she still found comfort in a blasting stereo.  
  
"Rogue, over here!" Jean motioned her towards an empty table she and Scott had found. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Alright, let me go get Kurt real quick." She turned and headed towards the arcade room, wondering for the hundredth time why Kurt found those machines so addicting. She found him at his usual game, 'Alien Invades: The attack of the blobs IV'.  
  
"Come on, Kurt." She rested a gloved hand on his shoulder. "We have a table." His eyes didn't even waver. Sighing, she turned to go back alone, when suddenly,  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She whirled, ready to take on who or whatever had caused him to scream like that, and then snorted in disbelief as Nightcrawler stared in horror at the 'Game Over' sign flickering across the screen.  
  
"Let's go Sugah."  
  
As they approached the table, Rogue had to admit she felt a little uncomfortable. Kitty had begged out of their lunch plans to finish homework, and Evan was still looking for his underwear. So that left Scott, Jean, her, and-Kurt. She hadn't really talked to him much since she found out the truth about Risty/Mystique. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey guess what, you have a sister, and I'm her.' Yeah. Right. Rogue sighed and sat down between him and Jean. Her life was WAY too complicated. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she surveyed the menu in front of her.  
  
"Anchovy pizza!" She couldn't remember exactly when she had tried it, but she knew that she loved it. The others looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a tail (even Kurt, who really DID have a tail.). "Oh, come on you guys!" She pleaded. "Live a little!"  
  
Kurt gulped, his face pale even through the image inducer he wore. "Go ahead and order half and half, Scott. I will share with her." He hoped Rogue appreciated his gesture. She was always harder to talk to than the others, by her own choice, maybe if he made a few concessions she'd open up more.  
  
"Thanks Kurt! You won't regret this!" She hastened to assure him. He rolled his eyes, earning him a grin. Maybe it would be worth his sacrifice after all. . .  
  
About fifteen minutes after Scott had ordered the pizza it came. Half anchovy for Kurt and Rogue, and half combination for Scott and Jean. All eyes were on Rogue as she picked up a slice and took a huge bite. But no sooner had she gotten it in her mouth, she spit it out, gagging and choking. Jean and Scott burst out laughing, and Kurt would have joined them had he not seen the confusion written all over Rogues face.  
  
"Rogue?" He rested a hand on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Clutching at her skull, the Rogue stifled a cry of anguish as unfamiliar memories raced through her mind with an intensity that frightened her. The two older teens stopped laughing and eyed her with concern, but before they could say anything, she leapt from the table and ran out the door.  
  
Once outside she felt better knowing no one could see the turmoil that filled her face. She hugged herself tightly, willing herself not to cry as she tried to sort her mind out.  
  
When she had seen the menu, she had KNOWN that anchovy pizza was her favorite! Her mouth had watered just reading the description. But it wasn't. She felt the familiar wave of confusion and insecurities threatening to overwhelm her, flooding throughout her mind. Someone else. Someone she had touched, had absorbed, had loved that pizza. Not her.  
  
"Rogue?" The voice came from behind. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ah'm fine Kurt." She turned, meeting his gaze, and Kurt felt his heart fall at what he saw. Ever since the professor had cleansed her mind of the other personalities she had been more-alive. She was still moody sometimes, but her eyes had been cleared of their constant haunted look. But now. . . now when he looked into them, he saw nothing.  
  
Rogue ran a hand through her hair. "Let's go back in, okay? Maybe we can get Scott and Jean to share their pizza with us."  
  
With a sigh he followed her back into the parlor. If he had managed to look a little bit farther, and dig a little bit deeper into her eyes, he might have seen what she was trying so hard to hid. Fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Rogue hadn't acted too out of the ordinary after that, so Kurt managed to push his worry aside. She was strong, he'd already seen proof of that. She'd beaten those voices before and she could do it again if it came to that. Still . . .. He couldn't help but noticed the spark of annoyance that flashed through her eyes every time someone assured her it wasn't her fault, and that no one hated her. He shook his head. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand his teammate.  
  
Kitty had been hard at work, studying for some project she and Rogue were going to be working on Monday at school (Rogue was finally allowed back.). She enlisted Rogue's help, and they spent the rest of the day, and all of Sunday refining their research.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
When Monday rolled around, everyone piled into the car with his or her usual Monday morning perkiness.  
  
"Hurry up everyone! Don't make me leave without you!" That was Scott, preparing to honk the horn.  
  
"I'm here already, let's go!" Jean said, frantically tying her hair in a ponytail.  
  
*BAMF* Kurt landed in the backseat. "We can't go yet guys, the girls and Evan are still in the house."  
  
"Wait you guys! We're like, coming!" Kitty called, Rogue right behind her. They hopped into the backseat next to Kurt.  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
"Does anyone know if Evan's COMING?" Scott demanded, honking the horn.  
  
"I'm HERE!" A very red-faced, very annoyed Evan squeezed in the back seat next to the girls.  
  
"What like, took so long?" Kitty asked, not happy they might be late for school.  
  
He didn't answer and suddenly Kurt burst out laughing. "I bet I know!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "have you found your uh. . . 'Unmentionables' yet?" Evan only sputtered angrily in response, causing everyone to grin.  
  
When they arrived at school, they had a problem getting in to the parking lot.  
  
"I wonder what all the excitement's about." Jean mused, trying to get a view through her window. Without warning she began to giggle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"Move over!"  
  
All of the jeeps inhabitants struggled for a better view.  
  
The entire front lawn of the school was covered with underwear. White, black, even pink polka dotted. Kitty turned towards Evan, her voice filled with barely contained laughter. "Uh. Evan? I think I found your uh, panties." The boy paled visibly.  
  
"If you guys tell anyone, ANYONE," He didn't finish the threat, but let a couple spikes poke through his skin dangerously. But no one was listening to him. Evan sighed. They wouldn't tell anyone anyway, would they? Looking at their grinning faces he wasn't so sure.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~ *~*~~**  
  
First and second period had passed quickly for Rogue, and now she was at lunch. She groaned aloud as she thought of all the questions and stares she would get from her teammates because of Saturday.  
  
"Something wrong chere?" A familiar voice came from somewhere behind her. She whirled around.  
  
"What are YOU doin' here, Swamp Rat?" She demanded, ignoring the flutter of her heart as she met his red eyes.  
  
"I thought you were goin' to call me Remy." He rebuked gently, disregarding her question and moving away from the wall he'd been leaning on to get closer to her.  
  
"That was just for one night, Sugah." She retorted, turning away. "No if ya don't mind, Ah'm not having the greatest day, and Ah don't need some Cajun Acolyte ta make it worse."  
  
He blinked. She was having a bad day? Was that why she wasn't sitting with her friends? Impulsively he blurted, "Why don't you let Remy make it better, Chere?" She shot him an are-you-kidding-me look.  
  
"An' how are ya gonna do that?"  
  
"If ya want to know, ya gotta trust Gambit. I'll bring ya back before school gets over." He added as an afterthought. She looked at him and he knew, beyond all shadow of a doubt, that she'd say no.  
  
"Okay." Her voice startled him.  
  
"Okay?" He repeated, surprised.  
  
She nodded. "Ah'm not in the mood ta play by the rules today." She looked at him sharply. "But this doesn't mean Ah like ya. I still think you're a swamp rat."  
  
He couldn't help but grin at the look on her face. He could really get used to this girl! They headed out to the parking lot, neither one of them believing they were really doing this. With ease he threw himself onto his motorcycle.  
  
"Make sure ya hold on tight, chere." He ordered, as she hopped on behind him.  
  
"You wish." She muttered, her smile taking the sting out of her words. "Let's get outta here."  
  
He answered by hitting the gas and racing out of the parking lot, leaving behind a cloud of dust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Kitty slumped in her chair, silently pleading that Mrs. Allan, her history teacher, would pass her by. No such luck.  
  
"Miss Pryde!" Kitty jumped, looking at the teacher guiltily. "Where is your partner?"  
  
"Well, uh, that is, she um. . ."  
  
"She was supposed to be back in school today, was she not?"  
  
'Was she not?' Kitty mocked in her mind. She couldn't STAND Mrs. Allan. "Yeah, she was." How could Rogue not show up! The project had been coming up for weeks, and now Kitty had no one to work with-for the first day at least. She sighed. "I can work by myself for today, I'll just fill her in when--"  
  
"No, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Mrs. Allan interrupted. "Your partner will have to work with another student who is absent to day, Karen, and you can pair up with her partner." She gestured with her hand towards a familiar silver-haired boy, walking towards them. *Oh no!*  
  
"Guess you're my new partner, Kitty cat!" Pietro smirked.  
  
Kitty had to concentrate to keep her mouth from hanging open. *I'm gonna kill Rogue!*  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
*Sigh*, looks like Kitty's gonna HAVE to spend time with Pietro, whether she wants to or not. And, be honest, who REALLY thinks Rogue doesn't like Gambit, or vice versa? Chapter Nine will be up as SOON as possible (I have2 tests coming up, so I can't guarantee that I'll have a lot of free time.) Meanwhile, reviews are ALWAYS welcome! ;o) 


	9. Bets and paintball?

FINALLY, here is chapter 9. Don't even ask about the tests! ;o) Anyways, I don't have a lot to say this time (WOW), but I think that's because it's morning and my brain is NOT functioning yet. So, ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Gambit had a dilemma. Not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined she'd say yes. . . (Well, maybe his wildest. . . ) And now that she was there, on his motorcycle with him, he had no idea what to do. It surprised him that he was worried this much about a fille. Most girls would love a romantic restaurant and than a seaside stroll, or something to that effect, but Gambit seriously doubted that that would impress this girl. He wanted to do something that would make her laugh. She had seemed out of it at school, not being as mean as normal to him. *You're losin' your touch Remy* He mocked himself. *The girls are supposed to make YOU happy, not the other way around.* He sped up and as her arms involuntarily tightened about his waist he had to admit. . . He was happy. Glancing to the side of the road, Remy saw a colorful sign and sighed in relief. Now he knew where to take her.  
  
Rogue could not believe what she had done. What she was in the process of doing. Gambit sped up and instinctively she tightened her arms about his waist. She could have kicked herself as he turned around and asked,  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Of what?" She scoffed. "Your grandma-driving skills?"  
  
He smiled knowingly. *He does not know you're scared. He does NOT know you're scared.* Rogue comforted herself.  
  
"Anything to oblige a lady." Suddenly he hit the gas, causing the wheels (and Rogue) to squeal loudly.  
  
"Ah hate ya!" Rogue managed to holler through the wind tearing at her face.  
  
Gambit threw back his head and laughed. "Remy thought you said he drove too slow?"  
  
Jerk! Using her own words against her. "Ah--" She broke off as Gambit swerved sharply to the right.  
  
"What are ya doin' ya crazy Cajun!"  
  
He stopped the bike and smirked back at her. "We're here."  
  
Tearing her eyes from his, she glanced around their surroundings. Bright colored tents were partially set up everywhere. . . a carnival?  
  
"One problem Sugah." Rogue drawled, turning back to him and gesturing towards a sign. "It doesn't open till tomorrow."  
  
He grinned. "You were the one who said she didn't feel like playin by the rules today." He reminded her. She looked up at him, startled. And just when he thought she was going to yell at him, she grinned.  
  
"In that case Sugah," Rogue felt like she was in a dream. She could say or do anything with no consequences. "Race ya to the bumper cars!" She took off, Remy at her heels.  
  
**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~ **~~**~  
  
"Someone has WAY too much time on their hands." Pietro commented as Kitty showed him all the research she and Rogue had done the previous day. Kitty ignored him. If she continued to do that, maybe he'd stop making stupid comments and they could get some work done. That was the plan anyway.  
  
"You must not have had a date Saturday." He continued, turning to see her reaction. "That must be why you're a good student. You don't have anything better to do. . . or anyone to do things with." He watched with pleasure as her face began to heat up, not from embarrassment, but from anger. It was so easy to rile her!  
  
"I have plenty of things to do, and plenty of GUYS who would do them with me too!" So much for not arguing. But how could she NOT? He was implying she couldn't get a DATE? "What were you doing Saturday?" She smiled at him, and Pietro backed away *uh oh.* "I bet you got a LOT of action."  
  
"Yeah, I did--"  
  
She cut him off. "I'm sure you did." She was still smiling. "Lance told me about all those *ahem*" She coughed delicately. "Movies you have."  
  
It took him a minute to realize what she was hinting at, and when he finally got it, it was his turn to blush. "What!" He looked at her in horror. "That's a LIE. Besides," He recovered, allowing himself a smirk. "I can get whatever I want without videos." Than realizing what he'd said, he turned around. "Not that I DO get that, I mean, I don't WANT girls to, well I do but not--" He couldn't believe this! He was making a fool of himself, and in front of Kitty Pryde no less! She laughed, and in the back of his mind he recognized what a nice laugh she had.  
  
"I was just kidding." She grinned. "Lance never said anything like that."  
  
He stared at her. "For a good girl, you sure have a bad mind Pryde."  
  
She flipped her hair. "And for a bad guy, you sure do blush like a good one."  
  
"I was NOT blushing." He defended himself.  
  
She burst out laughing. "Right, so that was what, a complexion disorder, turning your face red?"  
  
He was about to retort when Mrs. Allan stopped in front of them. "Is something the matter?" She adjusted her glasses and peered at the two students.  
  
*Yeah, you paired me with an annoying brat.* Pietro thought darkly. "No, no problem." He said aloud, avoiding Kitty's incredulous stare.  
  
"Good." Their teacher moved on to the next group.  
  
"Yeah there's a problem!" Kitty smacked his arm. "YOU'RE the problem."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "And if I'd have said that, she'd have completely understood and let us work on our own." His voice was sarcastic. Mrs. Allan was well known for being free with detention slips. Kitty shot him an exasperated look.  
  
"It would have been worth the risk to get away from YOU!"  
  
"Well I have better things than detention to do after school so I'M not gonna risk it.  
  
"What plans? A hot date?" She couldn't explain why the idea bugged her so much. Probably because some poor girl was going to be one step closer to getting her heart broken.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He smirked. "Jealous?"  
  
"Ew! Like, no way! Not if you were the last man on earth, and with YOU I use the term 'man' loosely." She added.  
  
"Tell yourself that, Kitten. The fact is, you think I'm a hottie."  
  
She groaned inwardly. Would he never let her forget that VERY horrible mistake? "I didn't mean it that way and you know it!" She retorted.  
  
"Really?" He leaned closer, his face only inches from hers. Their eyes met. "Than what way did you mean it?"  
  
"I uh," *Think brain think!* She commanded herself, trying to think about anything other than his eyes staring into hers. "I meant that, uh, SOME girls are attracted to you, for some inexplicable reason, the way normal girls would be to a hottie. Yeah. . ."  
  
He smirked. "Sure, NOW whose in denial?"  
  
"So you admit it? You were blushing?!"  
  
"You'll never prove it!"  
  
"Are you always this annoying or do I bring out the best in you?" Her tone was sarcastic.  
  
"Are you always this pathetic or are you making a special effort to impress me?"  
  
"I do NOT, nor will I ever, feel the need to impress you!"  
  
"Good, because frankly, I don't think you could."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. No one measures up to the great Pietro Maximoff's standards! He's in a league of his own!"  
  
He sighed. "It's a lonely life I lead, surrounded by incompetents."  
  
"That, and the fact you can't maintain a long-lasting MEANINGFUL relationship!"  
  
"At least I can get a date!"  
  
"With who, an Arkam asylum escapee?"  
  
He smirked. "Still better than staying home on a Saturday night."  
  
"I stay home by choice! Some people have lives other than dating."  
  
"Or they just don't have dates."  
  
"I could get a date anytime I wanted and MINE would be a lot nicer and better looking than YOURS!"  
  
"Bet ya ya can't!"  
  
"Bet ya I can!"  
  
"Fine!" He smirked. "It's a bet."  
  
She blinked *Wha. . . *  
  
"Tomorrow night. At the new carnival. Whoever has the best date wins." He paused.  
  
*Must be hard for him* She thought darkly.  
  
"Loser has to. . ." he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She blushed hotly.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
*~~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~Z*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**~*~  
  
"You're dead Swamp Rat." The brunette flipped her streaked hair out of her face, holding her gun at his head levelly.  
  
"Chere, can't we discuss this like civilized-"  
  
*Bang!*  
  
"He lifted a hand to his face and felt the red sticky fluid. "People." He finished.  
  
"Ah win." She tossed her paintball gun aside and headed over to him. "Again."  
  
"How come you never go easy on me chere?" He complained, looking down at his color stained clothes.  
  
"Cause Ah'm not the one who wants to be civilized." She grinned, and even with a large purple splotch on the left side of her face, Remy was taken by how beautiful she was.  
  
"I demand a rematch."  
  
She raised a slightly yellow eyebrow. "Another one? Sugah, Ah've beaten ya five times!"  
  
"Best six out of eleven?"  
  
She shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment. "Can't." She pointed to a clock on the far side of the arena. "Ya promised ta have me back before school gets ovah and that's in less than twenty minutes."  
  
Somewhat grudgingly, they both put away their guns. As they headed out towards the street, Rogue turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Ah'm driving!"  
  
Muttering curses in French, he chased after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Whew! I got that done! Once again, I warn you that the next one might take awhile because I'm leaving for CA today! YAY!!!! I'll write on the way and maybe I'll have like 50 new chapters 12 hours from now. We'll see. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy Spring Break! C-ya!  
  
;o) 


	10. Confessions and Solutions

Hey Y'all! I'm in CA! Long LONG drive, in case anyone was wondering. I've been doing a lot of homework so it doesn't look like I'll have 50 chapters posted but hey, at least I have one, right? And for all the reviewers, THANK YOU! I'd say it a hundred times but I think you'd rather read the chapter than my thanks, so here ya go!  
  
*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~~*  
  
Rogue hurried to Kitty's fourth period class, hoping to catch her before everyone met at Scott's car. The final bell rang and as students began piling out of classrooms she caught site of the freshman's brown ponytail.  
  
"Kitty!" She called, pushing her way through the crowd. "Wait up!"  
  
The brunette looked back and glared as soon as she caught sight of Rogue. "YOU!"  
  
The older mutant held up her hands in mock surrender. "Me."  
  
"Where were you!? Do you have any idea of what I had to go through!? Because you decided to play the rebel or whatever, I didn't have a partner for today! And you know what? PIETRO didn't have one either! So guess what!" She paused, still shooting daggers at her friend. "Guess who I'M stuck with because YOU weren't there?!"  
  
Rogue winced. "Pietro?"  
  
"Give the girl a medal." Kitty muttered sarcastically. She seemed to have gotten over being angry enough to notice the paint all over Rogue and her clothing. "What happened to you?" She raised an eyebrow, noticing with surprise that her friend was blushing.  
  
"Ah, uh, well, ya see--" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of a familiar figure behind the freshman.  
  
"Ready to go, girls?" Scott's voice stopped Kitty from questioning further.  
  
"Uh yeah, totally."  
  
He did a double take when he got a good look at Rogue. "What happened to you?"  
  
Seeing that Rogue was about to start her stammering act again, Kitty stepped. "She is like so totally immature! Someone 'accidentally' spills something on her when we're working on our project, and she has to start some huge paint war." She turned to the paint-covered girl. "You are such a freak! Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me." Her face was twisted in rage but her eyes clearly said 'you owe me'.  
  
"Ah'm sorry." And Rogue meant it. Having Pietro for a partner would be a fate worse than death. Kitty must have recognized the sincerity on her face, because her eyes softened.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go."  
  
The followed Scott to the car where the rest of the gang was already waiting.  
  
"Don't ask." Rogue warned, sliding in with Kitty. "Ya don't wanna know."  
  
*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
"So." Kitty sat cross-legged on her bed, staring across at Rogue who was doing the same. "Tell me what you were really doing today."  
  
"It's not as simple as that. Ah would never have done what Ah did today if what had happened Saturday had never happened." Rogue wasn't sure how to start. If anyone deserved to know, it was Kitty. She sighed. "Ah might as well start from there than." She took a deep breath. "You know what happened Saturday right?"  
  
Kitty nodded, sympathetically. "They said you had a flashback about pizza."  
  
Rogue laughed dryly. "Sorta. It's too hard to explain, but Ah got really. . . confused. And no one was helping. So Ah wasn't in the best of moods today. Ah knew Jean and all of them were going to be giving me the pity treatment at lunch."  
  
Kitty smiled to herself, glad to not be included in the 'all of them' category.  
  
"So Ah wasn't exactly in a hurry to go to the table, and Ah ran into that Cajun."  
  
"The Acolyte? The one with the red eyes?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yeah, him. Anyways, he said somethin, and Ah said somethin about having a bad day and not needing him ta make it worse." She paused. "Well, than he offered ta make it bettah, and I was so frustrated with everyone, Ah wanted them ta just leave me alone. So," She paused again, this time to make sure she could see her roommates reaction. "So Ah said okay." She braced herself.  
  
"You did not!" Kitty's jaw dropped. "You went on a date with him!?" She squealed. "That's SO romantic!"  
  
"Kitty, shut-up!" Rogue shot her a glare. "Ya wanna wake up the whole house? Besides, it was NOT a date."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "You cut school to go hang out with him, just the two of you. It's a date. Where'd you go anyway."  
  
"We went to the carnival, but it was NOT a date!"  
  
"I thought the carnival didn't open until tomorrow." Kitty mused to herself, ignoring her friends denial.  
  
"It doesn't." Rogue looked at her sharply. "How'd ya know when it opened? Is Lance takin' ya?"  
  
Now it was Kitty's turn to blush. "I don't know. See, since YOU left me with that stupid Pietro to go play hooky with your boyfriend, Pietro and I got into a fight."  
  
Rogue grinned. "So what else is knew. And he's not my boyfriend." She added.  
  
Kitty hesitated. "We-Kinda made a bet."  
  
Her teammate raised an eyebrow. "Kinda?"  
  
"He was such a jerk! He said I couldn't date, so like duh, I told him I could get a better date than him easy. And after that, well, he said it was a bet and whoever has the worst date at the carnival tomorrow loses." Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing at the carnival if it was closed?"  
  
"We played bumper cars and some of the other games." She fingered a still slightly yellow eyebrow. Some of the paint hadn't all come off in the shower. "Paintball too. I creamed him." She grinned at the memory.  
  
"So you broke in and he hot-wired the bumper cars, and picked any locks that got in the way." Kitty stated, but she was smiling.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah know it's supposed to be bad, but Ah really needed a break. And I do NOT like him. He's a bad guy!"  
  
"So!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Lance was a hood boy and I still dated him."  
  
"Ah don't like him." Rogue repeated, stubbornly. There was a pause, and then- "What did you and Pietro bet anyway?"  
  
Kitty turned away. "Oh you know, it was just a bet."  
  
The stripe-haired girl's eyes narrowed, and she picked up a pillow threateningly. "Ya bettah tell meh, or so help meh. . . ." She let her voice trail off.  
  
Kitty jumped for her pillow as quick as she could, but Rogue was faster. Not two seconds had passed before the older girl was on top of the younger holding a pillow over her face.  
  
"I yield! I like totally yield!" She held her hands up as a gesture of surrender.  
  
"The bet?" Rogue didn't move an inch, the pillow still poised for an attack.  
  
"Loser has to show up at school, for the entire day, wearing whatever the winner picks. No matter what."  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Rogue shifted to let the other girl up. "Ah mean, that's not super extreme as dares go."  
  
Kitty blushed. "It wasn't what he said, it was the way he said it! I'm gonna be so dead!" She groaned, slapping her forhead.  
  
"Only if ya lose." Rogue reasoned. "Who are ya gonna get ta take ya?"  
  
"I don't know! I'd ask Lance, but I don't want him to think I want to get involved with him again. I mean, I might like totally like it when he compliments me, but that doesn't mean I want to date him again. Wouldn't that be like totally using him?"  
  
"So tell him you're usin' him." She ignored Kitty's shocked look and continued. "Tell him ya need ta prove a point or somethin' and see what he says."  
  
Kitty looked deep in thought. "That might work, if he like didn't get offended or anything."  
  
"There's one problem though." Rogue sighed in defeat.  
  
Her roommate glanced up sharply. "What problem?"  
  
"Your date needs ta be bettah than his. . . ." She didn't need to finish her thought.  
  
"Oh you!" Kitty said exasperatedly but smiling. "Hand me the phone."  
  
Rogue grabbed it from the dresser and tossed it to her friend. "Heads up."  
  
She caught it deftly and began to dial. On the second ring Pietro answered. "Hello?"  
  
Kitty hung up.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It was Pietro!" She was horrified.  
  
"Mah word woman! Here, gimme that phone!" Rogue caught it and dialed rapidly, Pietro answering on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" He sounded annoyed.  
  
"Hey sugah, is Lance there by any chance?" Rogue asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess. Is this Rogue?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
There was a pause, and then, "Hello?"  
  
Rogue handed the phone to a suddenly nervous Kitty. "Uh, like, hi Lance."  
  
"Kitty? I thought Pietro said it was Rogue?"  
  
"He did, I mean like, Rogue called and gave it to me. Don't tell Pietro."  
  
Lance sounded seriously confused. "Don't tell him you called to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah, like see, we like got stuck being par-well what it all comes down to is I have to have a better date than him for the carnival tomorrow and I wondered if you'd come with me." She said it really fast, half-hoping he wouldn't understand her and she could say 'never mind' and hang up.  
  
There was a pause. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
Kitty brightened. "You will? Really?" Rogue shot her a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, who else would I go with anyway? Tabitha?"  
  
Kitty laughed, partly due to her relief. "Alright than, I'll meet you at the front at six."  
  
"Okay, see ya there."  
  
"See ya." She gently placed the phone on the cradle. "It looks like I have a date for tomorrow!"  
  
Rogue smiled playfully. "Hopefully Lance will be on his best behavior!"  
  
Kitty turned to her teammate, eyes bright. "Now what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Rogue didn't like where the conversation was heading.  
  
"Are you gonna call up that Cajun charmer of yours?"  
  
"NO!" Rogue forced herself not to blush. "First of all, he's NOT mine! And second of all-" She paused and grinned wickedly. "Where's the fun in going when it's open?"  
  
"For a good girl, you sure sound awful bad!" Kitty teased, hitting her unguarded friend with a pillow. It never occurred to her that she had heard someone say words very similar to those earlier that day. If it had, she would have been furious they had stuck with her. As it was, she let Rogue have it, and feathers went flying.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* *~*~*~*  
  
Whew, that's a semi-long chapter, don't ya think? You guys should all LOVE my uncle Sergei, he hooked of the internet in the room I'm staying in so I can upload. It doesn't' work all the time, but that's beside the point. SO thanks to him, I hope you enjoyed 10 and 11 will be up soon. I Promise! (I say that a lot, but I really mean it this time!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&*~&~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~ 


	11. A question for a question, and Spitballs...

Okay everyone, I'm still in CA, but lucky for you I found some free time. I sort of owe you anyway, since the last chapter had like no Romy or Kietro. Forgive me? Good. (If you said no, I'll pretend I didn't hear that.) So here you go, chapter 11. Reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A whole honking lot! (Ooookay, shutting up now!)  
  
**~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro had a problem. I BIG problem. After carefully creating a list of the schools most beautiful and popular people, he called each one and did his best to charm them into a date. But Melissa was grounded, Katie wasn't allowed to date yet, Diane had a dentist appointment (It wasn't a lie either, she had practically been in tears on the phone.) Lisa, Roxy, and Hannah already had dates (they had all offered to cancel, but Pietro declined. He didn't want to face angry boyfriends over a convenience date.) Finally he got so desperate he had to call girls NOT on his "A" list. And all of them were busy too! Krissy's family had a 'pic-nic' planned she couldn't get out of, Alice had promised to babysit, and the list went on and on. By eight o'clock he was desperate. Where could he find ANY female around his own age that was free?  
  
Tabbi stuck her head in his door. "Dinner in five, Pietro."  
  
He nodded, his eyes never leaving the phone in his hand. Where was he going to find a girl who-Suddenly he leapt off the bed and dashed into the hallway. "Tabitha!"  
  
"What?" She turned around. "And I'm right here, you don't need to yell."  
  
He put on his best smile. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm not going to help you pull a prank on Evan. Wolverine ALWAYS catches us."  
  
"Nothing like that, I promise." He held his hands up innocently. "I just wondered if you wanted to go to the carnival with me tomorrow."  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Her voice was stinging, but he could tell she was curious.  
  
"Everyone else is busy, and I don't want to go alone." It was probably the only reason she'd buy. She'd never believe he 'liked' her, and he didn't want to tell her about the bet with Kitty unless he had to.  
  
She paused, considering his suggestion. "Fine." She said. "I wanted to go anyway. If I go with you, *I* don't have to pay!"  
  
He grinned. It didn't matter that he'd be broke at the end of the night. Kitty was gonna lose! The thought almost made him laugh out loud. Suddenly he froze. How was he going to turn TABBI into a perfect date by tomorrow night?  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
At school the next day, Rogue rushed to her next class, hoping against hope she'd make it before the tardy bell rang.  
  
"Oof!" She bumped into something hard. "Move it will ya, Ah'm late!" She glared up angrily only to meet the amused gaze of the thief.  
  
"Pardonez-moi, chere." Noticing the slightly confused and even more angry look on her face, he translated. "Excuse me."  
  
Both jumped at the sound of the bell. "It figures YOU'D make me late." She groaned, not even bothering to hurry as she moved down the hall. The damage had been done.  
  
"Want Gambit ta make it up ta you chere?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yesterday was a ONE time thing Cajun. Ah don't know why Ah gave in but ya can bet that it won't happen again!"  
  
"Was it really that bad chere?"  
  
She whirled around, ready to retort, when she saw his face. He was grinning at her, and she found herself wanting to grin too. *You're crazy girl.* She told herself firmly. *He doesn't like ya, and ya don't like him. It's just. . . hormones or somethin'* "Yeah. It was really that bad." She told him, meeting his gaze squarely.  
  
He loved it when she argued. Something about the way she looked with one hand on her hip, and her head tilted in defiance made him want to aggravate her more. He nonchalantly reached into his trench coat and pulled out a cigarette. She watched as he raised it to his lips and pulled out a lighter.  
  
"Those things are gonna kill ya." She commented wryly.  
  
He grinned. "Ya care?" It was almost a reenactment of their conversation at Lance's party.  
  
"Not a bit." She matched his grin. "What started ya smokin anyway?" It didn't matter if she was a little bit later to class, for some reason she didn't want to leave just yet.  
  
"Mon pere, my father, didn't want me to." It was true. For some reason his father had taken a tremendous dislike to the habit in spite of the fact nearly every Cajun was addicted.  
  
"An' bein' the obedient son you are. . ." She let her voice trail off, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, me bein' dat." He cocked his head and looked at her. "Why do you wear so much make-up?"  
  
She looked at him sharply. "None o' your business, Swamp Rat."  
  
"It's only fair chere, a question for a question."  
  
"You're a thief, since when do you care about what's fair?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
She looked at him, and for a second he thought she'd refuse. "Because." She averted her gaze. "When people can see your face, your emotions, clearly, they always try to analyze or understand you. Ah don't want people ta try ta understand me. They're never right anyway." The last sentence was almost a whisper.  
  
In a way, he could relate. His whole life people had tried to find out the meaning behind all of his actions. That was part of the reason he had left. He wanted to be held accountable to no one but himself. "Why were you having a bad day yesterday, chere?" His voice was soft, and for the first time in his life, he found himself really wanting to be a comfort to someone. He caught his breath as she met his gaze, and for a second he could have sworn there were tears in her emerald eyes, but than he blinked and they were gone as if they had never been.  
  
"Ah, had a flash back with my power." Her whisper echoed through the silent hall.  
  
"Was it bad chere?" His voice was concerned, but held no pity. She wasn't the kind of girl to be pitied.  
  
"It was. . ." She sighed. "It wasn't what everyone thought." He didn't interrupt as she tried to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "People think the worst part of my powers is knowing that Ah hurt those people. Knowing that Ah took something from them and can nevah give it back." She took a deep breath. "But that's not what hurts the most."  
  
"What hurts the most chere?" He didn't understand what he was feeling. He didn't have plans for this girl like he had for others. He didn't feel the same passing interest that he felt for other girls. And looking at her, trying to get the courage to tell him what was wrong, Remy knew he could never hurt her.  
  
"What hurts the most?" She repeated his question, and this time he knew her tears weren't imagined. They stayed in her eyes making them sparkle almost as much as when she was laughing. "When Ah go into a restaurant and see something Ah absolutely love on the menu. Ah want it so bad Ah can almost taste it. And then it comes. And Ah take a big bite," She paused, ignoring the single tear that escaped her eye and made it's way down her cheek, smearing her make-up, her shield. "An' Ah spit it out." Her voice was bitter. "Because Ah don't like it. Someone else, someone Ah absorbed likes it." She looked at him, and her eyes seemed to be begging him to understand. "An' for a second. Just for a second. Ah hate 'em. Ah hate 'em for confusing meh, and makin' me not know who Ah am or what Ah like." She looked at the ground, ashamed. "And than everybody comes and tells me not to hate myself. They tell me that no one blames me for what happened and Ah shouldn't blame me either." She stopped, and than added in a whisper. "And that's what makes me hate myself."  
  
Remy mentally cursed the X-men for their self-righteous insinuations. Rogue was only human. In two quick steps he was at her side, and wrapped his arms around her. "Remy don' hate ya." Fore a brief instant he could feel her relax in his hold, when suddenly she stiffened and gently pushed him away.  
  
"You're the bad guy." She whispered, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.  
  
He grinned crookedly. "An' you're an X-geek, but Remy gonna overlook dat for now."  
  
"This still doesn't mean Ah like ya." Rogue warned him, trying not to be obvious as she wiped the wetness off her face.  
  
Gently he brushed away a tear with a gloved finger. "Course not chere." His hand lingered on her cheek for an instant, savoring the softness of her skin. "Remy not stupid."  
  
"That's debatable." She flashed him a grin and Gambit felt his heart soar.  
  
"Well den, let's debate it. You pick de time and place chere."  
  
She shook her head. "Ya nevah give up, do ya Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Ya goin' ta the carnival today?"  
  
"If you'll be dere."  
  
"Ah might." She turned to go to her class. "But only to debate whether or not you're stupid!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
He waved. "Of course chere!"  
  
The whole way back to his own class he couldn't stop grinning.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~~* *~*~*~*  
  
Kitty glared furiously at the board as her math teacher answered one of the equations. Another spitball hit her in the back of the neck, and stuck for a second before dropping down to the floor. That was so gross! Her cheeks flushed. *I will NOT commit murder in school. I will NOT commit murder in school.*  
  
Pietro smirked as her face began to heat up. She got angry so easily! It was beginning to become a habit with him. After four or five more spitballs he'd start throwing paper airplanes filled with insults on her desk. He knew it was immature . . . But that didn't make it any less fun.  
  
Kitty had had enough! Who did that guy think he was? Well, she would show HIM that no one messed with Kitty Pryde. Smiling evilly she tore off a piece of paper from her notebook.  
  
*Four more to go.* He thought to himself, lifting his straw to take aim.  
  
*THWUNK!*  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as the gooey paper wad fell off his forehead and onto his desk. Kitty couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Is there something you find amusing Miss Pryde?" Mr. Jones looked sharply in her direction.  
  
"Nope, nothing funny at all sir." She hid her paper makeshift straw under her binder.  
  
He continued to stare at her suspiciously. "Good."  
  
Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back to the blackboard. Suddenly a paper airplane landed on her desk. Shooting a how-lame-are-you look in Pietro's direction she opened it.  
  
--You think you can take me on?--  
  
She didn't even bother to reply. With one smooth gesture she crumpled the note and let it fall to the floor. Pietro grinned. The war had just gotten more interesting.  
  
~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Whew! That was pretty quick of me updating-wise, wasn't it? My entire family thinks I'm anti-social though so it could be awhile before the next chapter. Of course, if enough people review it. . . NO I'm NOT bribing you! It's just a thought! (I'm not really worried about reviews though. You guys are WONDERFUL!!! And I'll update as soon as I can.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	12. Arrival and challenges

At the risk of turning anti-social, I give you chapter 12! Thank-you everyone for your concern for my vacation! I love writing this fic though and you guys just make it even more fun so I'm gonna keep updating. ;o) Thank you again for all the lovely lovely reviews! Oh! And to help with any confusion over Rogue hating herself, it's because she DOESN'T feel the way everyone thinks she does. She doesn't always feel sorry for the people she absorbed. Not anymore. She just wants them to leave her alone. She thinks feeling the way she does makes her bad. (Hope that helps. It was a confusing part.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty and Rogue stared in dismay at the pile of clothes at their feet. Neither of them could find anything to wear in either of their wardrobes.  
  
"Why do you care anyway, Rogue?" Kitty asked, lifted up a jean skirt and dismissing it by tossing it across the room. "You like, told me it was totally NOT a date."  
  
"Why do YOU care? Ah thought ya didn't like Lance that way, an' ya hate Pietro." The older girl wrinkled her nose at a pair of black jeans.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"And Ah skillfully avoided answering."  
  
"You're horrible." The freshman kicked away a pair or blue sandals.  
  
"Thanks sugah, Ah try."  
  
There was a pause and than Kitty let out an aggravated snort. "I give up. I don't own one single item of stylish clothing. Not one."  
  
Her roommate sighed. "Ah'm not exactly thrilled at my choices either."  
  
Jean stuck her head in the doorway. "If you guys want a ride to the carnival, Scott's leaving in 10 minutes." Neither girl answered her as the frantically began rummaging through the pile of clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~~*  
  
"I said NO and that's FINAL!" Pietro's voice was nearly hoarse from screaming as he glared at Tabbi and her offensive outfit. For their 'date' that afternoon she had decided to wear a poofy skirt with a frilly top. (Think back to the episode with the school dance but much much worse).  
  
"It's MY body Pietro! I can wear what I want!" She put both hands on her hips and glared at him "If you don't like the way I look than fine! I don't HAVE to go!"  
  
He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Fine! Wear whatever you want!" His mind was already straining to think of a way to explain it to Kitty. "Let's just go, we're gonna be late."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~ ~**~*~*  
  
Lance scanned the crowds for a sign of his 'date'. *You're just kidding yourself, man.* His mind reasoned. *She even told you it wasn't a date. It's just a bet.* But she HAD chosen him as her perfect date hadn't she? He shook his head. He really liked Kitty. More than he'd ever liked any other girl. But even he had to admit that her feelings for him were brotherly if anything. It hurt, but hey, the truth hurt. *Oh well,* He reasoned. *I might as well enjoy spending time with her anyway.* Still looking through the crowds, he thought he caught a glimpse of one of Magneot's Acolytes. *What would one of THEM be doing here?* He looked again but the figure was gone. He shrugged. *Must have been my imagination*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Remy leaned nonchalantly against a ticket booth, keeping an eye out for Rogue without appearing too eager. Inside was another matter. Every fiber of his being was anxiously awaiting her arrival, excitedly anticipated her smile, her voice, her--. *Whoa, Remy.* He ordered himself. *Don' get carried away. It's just a girl.* Yeah. Right. A small voice whispered, but he ignored it. *Just a girl.* He repeated firmly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~~**  
  
"Okay, we're here people, everyone out!" Scott ordered as he pulled into the carnival's parking lot. No one had to be told twice.  
  
"Come on Scott! Park it already!" Jean encouraged, already opening her door.  
  
"I'll catch you guys later." Evan hopped out of the jeep, skateboard in hand.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty hollered over the coughing. "That was NOT nice!"  
  
"Sorry Kitty!" He called from the entrance.  
  
"Ah'll see y'all later." Rogue drawled, heading towards the ticket booths.  
  
"Yeah, like, see you guys later!" Kitty waved, already making her way across the lot.  
  
Scott parked the car.  
  
"Finally." Jean muttered, as they made their way across the parking lot alone.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~** ~*~*~*~  
  
"And no yelling, no violence of any kind, no stealing, no going 'woo-hoo' like you always do, no--"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me not to breath and get it over with?" Boom-boom interrupted her 'date'.  
  
"I would but than I wouldn't have a date." She frowned and he continued. "No chewing with your mouth open, no flirting with other guys, no. . . ."  
  
*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Lance!" Kitty greeted him with a smile. He waved back at her. "Are Pietro and his date here yet?" He shook his head and his date made a face. "Figures. He's the fastest guy around and he's still late."  
  
Before Lance could respond they both felt a strong gust of wind zoom by.  
  
"Glad you decided to like, show up Pietro." Kitty greeted him sarcastically. She looked at Tabbi. He looked at Lance.  
  
"That's your date?" They demanded in unison. "Yeah!" They answered each other at the same time.  
  
"Lance is like, a great date Pietro, and he'll be a LOT better than yours. No offense Tabs." The brunette added hastily.  
  
"None taken. I don't particularly fell like being a good date."  
  
Kitty snickered.  
  
"Even Tabitha could beat HIM!" Pietro jerked a thumb towards Lance. "There's no competition!"  
  
Kitty grabbed her dates arm to stop him from slugging the silver-haired boy. "Starting a fight is NOT being a good date!" She whispered urgently. Pietro watched the two of them with a smirk. This was gonna be easy.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Check out the rides!" Boom-boom exclaimed at the top of her lungs at the site of the huge machines. "I want to go on them all!" Her date groaned and it was Kitty's turn to smirk. They looked at each other, glaring, the unspoken challenge almost crackling in the air between them.  
  
"Uh, we should probably catch up with Tabbi." Lance interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, like, we wouldn't want Pietro to get ditched. That would be like, HORRIBLE for a date to do, don't you think?" Kitty positively glowed as her rival shot her a *look*. Life was good.  
  
*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sugah." Rogue approached the young mutant hesitantly.  
  
"Hey." He stopped leaning against the booth and headed over to her.  
  
"So." She looked at her hands, trying very hard not to blush. *What do Ah say?!*  
  
"I been t'inkin' chere,"  
  
She looked up at him. "Not a smart thing for ya ta do, Swamp Rat."  
  
He ignored her and continued. "An' if Remy recalls correctly you owe him a rematch."  
  
It took a minute before a knowing smile spread across her face. "Ya ready ta lose Cajun?" She met his gaze with a grin.  
  
"Remy never loses."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Than what do ya call what ya did every round yesterday?"  
  
"Gettin' da girl."  
  
Rogue struggled to keep from blushing but it was no use. "Ah can whoop your butt any day Swamp Rat." She struggled to make up for the telltale stain on her cheeks.  
  
He smiled knowingly and began heading for the paintball arena. "We'll see chere. Remy don' ever back down from a challenge."  
  
She was about to retort when she felt a small tug of doubt at her mind. Did Remy think of her as a challenge?  
  
*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Sort of short, I know, but don't hate me! I promise to have 13 up soon! I PROMISE! And thank you again for all the absolutely marvelous perfect to die for stupendous phenomenal awesome cool remarkable extraordinary fabulous and great reviews! You guys RULE! ;o) 


	13. Dates and a New Challenge for the Cajun

I'm on my way back from CA now and I thought I'd go ahead and write the next chapter, I was really busy yesterday so I couldn't update, SORRY. I really do apologize, I feel like it's been ages. Meanwhile the reviews are great! I haven't gotten even ONE bad review! Life is good!!!  
  
*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kitty's eyes were on Lance as he went to get her a drink, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Tabbi still arguing with the ticket collector about her dress.  
  
"What do you MEAN, I can't fit in the seats! I can MAKE it fit!" The blonde refused to be calmed down. Kitty couldn't help but snicker as Pietro did his best to look anywhere but at his 'date'. She tore her gaze away from Lance and turned her attention completely to the silver-haired boy.  
  
"I like totally forgot to mention it, but like I've been meaning to ask." Her voice was sweet and Pietro knew he was in for it. "Where did your date get that totally stylish outfit?" She said the word date loudly knowing it would embarrass him.  
  
"She's a free spirit, Kitten." That was the best excuse he could come up with on the ride to the carnival. "I don't want to stifle her individuality."  
  
"Do you always use fancy words when you're full of bull?" The freshman asked bluntly.  
  
He batted his eyes at her. "Oh, I'm sorry Pryde, I forgot. Words longer than three letters confuse you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I can think of plenty of words *four* letters long that I wouldn't mind saying to you."  
  
He couldn't quite smother a chuckle as he got her hint. "But I won't." She continued. "Only ignorant lowlifes need to resort to that." Her eyes danced. "And I don't want to stoop to your level."  
  
Before he could respond they heard the ticket collector dealing with Tabbi let loose a stream the four lettered phrases in question. A second later a VERY annoyed Boom-boom made her way towards them. "The people running this place are such geeks!" Behind her the controls to the ride in question began to go haywire just as the last person got off. The blonde grabbed each of them by the arm. "We better go." The controls began to let off sparks and small explosions. "Now."  
  
For a second, both teens just stared at her, disbelieving. Kitty recovered first. "Uh, Lance," She called, waving to get his attention. "Meet us by the haunted house!" She turned back to the group and grabbed Pietro by the arm. "If your date gets us kicked out, I win." She hissed, but her eyes were laughing.  
  
He didn't answer. What could he say?  
  
~***~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Bang. You dead." The owner of the thickly accented voice lifted up his gun to deliver the final shot to the figure in front of him.  
  
"Ha. You wish." Rogue's green eyes flashed as she dodged his bullet and let out one of her own before hitting the ground. She winced at the impact but smirked as her green bullet got him square in the mouth.  
  
"Now dat's fightin dirty." He spat out the colored paint and wiped his mouth on his not-so-clean sleave.  
  
"It's not mah fault ya let your guard down." She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"But de mouth?" He was only teasing, she knew, but hey, two could play at that game.  
  
"Why not? You're such a big mouth it makes for an easy target."  
  
"Are ya sure ya weren't just thinkin' bout my mouth chere?" His red eyes twinkled.  
  
"Quite sure." She replied dryly, returning her gun to the rack. He did the same and they headed out towards the main part of the carnival grounds. Without a word both of them instinctively headed for the food booths.  
  
"Chocolate." They said in unison to the ice-cream attendant. Gambit pulled a wallet from one of his coat pockets.  
  
"Charles Johnson's treat, chere."  
  
She jerked his arm back as he reached for the bills. "You didn't. . . ." She let her voice trail off but prepared to glare at him full force.  
  
"Non, chere. Dis is my wallet." He grinned and she smacked his arm.  
  
"That was NOT funny." She pointed a finger at him warningly. "Not funny at all."  
  
"Course not." He stopped smiling so fast it was comical and handed the attendant the money. They each received their cones hungrily.  
  
"For the record." Rogue licked around the edges of her cone to stop any dripping as they walked away. "Ah beat ya today too."  
  
He grunted. "Gambit still t'inks you found some way ta cheat." She whirled to face him and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just kiddin' chere. Ya just more challenging an opponent den I t'ought."  
  
There was that word again. She forced herself to look him directly in the eye. "Am Ah just a challenge ta ya?" Even she was startled by her bluntness. But hey, she wasn't one to beat around the bush. She needed to know.  
  
The Cajun was caught totally off guard. "What do you mean chere?"  
  
"Ah mean," Her voice sounded tired. "Am Ah just a challenge. Ta see how far ya can get with the girl who can't touch or something."  
  
He had a hundred smooth suave responses on the tip of his tongue but he hesitated. Looking at the girl in front of him, trying so hard to look as if she didn't care one way or the other, he knew he would never lie to her. "I dunno." He was going to say more, to say how he had never felt the way he did about her about anyone else, but pride stopped him. He wasn't supposed to fall in love.  
  
Rogue could feel her eyes fill with tears but blinked them away quickly, and when she spoke, her voice was harsh. "Well than, Gambit." He winced as she used his code name for the first time. "Ah have another challenge for ya. Stay away from me."  
  
"Chere." He took a step forward, trying to work up the courage to tell her what he knew deep down to be true.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She turned away but not before he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He had made her cry. That knowledge hit him like a ton of bricks. For a minute he couldn't breath, couldn't move, as he watched her push her way through the crowds. And when he finally did receive command of his limbs, his mind wouldn't let him follow. *She's just a girl.* He told himself watching her disappear into the haunted house. The words were hollow and empty even in his mind. And as he turned away, that's how he felt. Hollow. And emtpy.  
  
*~~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~****~~**~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~ *~**~*~  
  
Lance had caught up with the group about ten minutes before and now all of them were making their way through the different twists and turns of the three story haunted house. Kitty shivered slightly. It wasn't that she was scared, the place just gave of a creepy feeling. *Probably the music.* She thought to herself, trying to ignore the haunting strains coming through the speakers.  
  
Noticing her shiver, Lance put his arm around her comfortingly. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. I promise."  
  
"That's so sweet." She looked pointedly at Pietro who glowered in response.  
  
Lance sighed. Throughout the whole date everything he or Tabbi said or did was a contest between Kitty and Pietro. It was starting to exasperate him. "Kitty, don't you think-." He broke off as loud rumbling noises filled the air. Even though they were on the second floor, all of them could feel the ground shake.  
  
"Lance," Kitty looked worriedly over at a group of un-chaperoned kids that were glancing around in confusion. "Can't you stop it."  
  
He already knew what the 'it' was, he could feel it, but he watched as the realization dawned on the other two teens. Earthquake. He shook his head. "I start 'em, not stop 'em." His voice was hoarse. The next wave was gonna be big and it was making him sick. Noticing the look on his face Kitty took charge.  
  
"Everyone out!" She ordered, waving her hands towards the stairs leading downward. "Single file and as fast as you can." At the sound of her voice the other people in the room snapped out of their confusion.  
  
"It'll be okay sweetie." A mother comforted her toddler as the building began to groan and shake again. Kitty didn't have to repeat herself as the crowd began to make a dash for the exit. Tabbi grabbed Pietro's arm.  
  
"Get us out of here Speedy."  
  
He nodded casting a worried glance in Kitty's direction. "You guys hurry up." He ordered, taking Boom-boom by the arm and taking off.  
  
"Let's go Kitty!" Lance was already at the top of the stairs, motioning for her to hurry as he began to climb down.  
  
"I'm coming." The ground began to shake harder. One of the mannequins began to teeter and before Kitty had a chance to phase, it crashed into her back and rolled on to her ankle. Gasping in pain, she phased her leg through, trying not to notice the swelling that immediately flared up. She looked around for any sign of Lance, but he was already gone. * 'I'm coming' you told him.* She taunted herself. *When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut.* Biting back a moan of pain she tried to stand. *Bad idea!* Her leg gave way immediately and her ankle began to throb. She couldn't even crawl on that foot. As the building began to shake even more violently she hugged herself, as if for protection. All she could do now was wait it out.  
  
~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~**~  
  
Hehehe. That's the end of this chapter! (That's sort of a cliff-hanger isn't it?) But I'm so bored on this trip I'll probably write the next one right now. Some questions to think about. What happens to Kitty? Wasn't Rogue in that building? (Yes). And how do these people make up! I think I'm planning on the next chapter or the one after or the one after that to be the end of my story. Don't worry though! I have 2 sequels planned! I'd keep it all part of the same story but that's like waaaay too many chapters. The direct sequel will be mostly Romy and the third will be mostly Kietro. Unless you want me to switch the order. . . Let me know what you want. ;o) And uh, reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Hehehe!~ 


	14. That thin line

Here we go! The next chapter! (Yeah, I'm still on my way home from CA, that's why the chapters are updated so closely together.) I hope you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it! Okay okay, no more wasting time, here's the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~** ~*~*~*  
  
Rogue mentally cursed herself as she tried to see through the dust and darkness of her prison. After running off from Gambit she had entered the haunted house looking for a place to wipe away her tears and fix her make- up before anyone could see her. Luckily, or so she thought, the house had a bathroom on the first floor and she had locked herself in there to sort things out.  
  
That's when the shaking had started. At first it was just a rumble and she had been to involved with sorting out her emotions to pay attention, but when the ground moved beneath her feet she knew something was wrong. Faster than she would have thought possible due to the queasiness of her stomach, she rushed to the door. But the earthquake had shaken something loose inside the lock and she couldn't get out. In the back of her mind she could feel the entity of Storm panicking at being in a confined space. Rogue set her jaw firmly and pushed Ororo back. She would not give in.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Pietro scanned the crowds worriedly for some sign of the brown-haired freshman. He didn't even bother to explain his concern to himself. It didn't matter. What mattered was that she got out okay. He caught sight of Lance and rushed to meet him.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" He demanded, surprised and terrified that she wasn't at his side.  
  
"She-she told me she was coming." Lance's voice was a whisper. "I thought she was right behind me."  
  
Pietro felt like a cold hand had clasped his heart and refused to let go. "She's still inside?" He gasped.  
  
Mutely, Lance nodded. If he had anything to say, he said it to himself. The silver-haired boy was already gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
*Rogue* Her name echoed in his mind as he watched part of the building fall. The mutant known as Gambit felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. He couldn't breath. Than suddenly, with the strength of a wild animal, he began to force his way through the crowds, knocking over anyone who got in his way. The earthquake had stopped but the building was still shaking. When he reached the foot of the house he didn't hesitate, ignoring the gasps of horror from the crowd as he dashed straight inside.  
  
"Rogue!" He glanced around frantically, looking for any sign of the strip- haired girl. From somewhere to his left he thought he heard coughing.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
It was her voice. With all the speed and strength he could muster, he raced towards where it was coming from. When he reached the bathroom door he found it jammed. "Chere, you in dere? Are you okay?" He couldn't hide the worry in his voice, and wasn't sure he wanted to.  
  
"Ah'm here. Ah'm fine. But that stupid door won't open!" He could tell she was trying to sound calm and in control, but she couldn't quite keep the edge of fear out of her voice. Something other than an earthquake was getting to her.  
  
"I'm gonna get you out chere. You gonna be okay." And for the first time in his life, Remy Lebeau made a promise he would do anything to keep.  
  
*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Faster than a person could blink Pietro reached the second floor of the building. He could barely see through the smoke but forced his eyes to stay open. He thought he heard coughing to his right.  
  
"Kitty!" Throwing all caution aside he made his way towards that noise.  
  
"Pietro?" There she was, huddled on the floor in a little ball. The hand clutching his heart loosened a little. He made his way over to her.  
  
"You're a real slowpoke, Pryde." He informed her, sticking out a hand to help her up.  
  
She shook her head. "I can't-walk." She winced, and for the first time he noticed the swelling on her ankle.  
  
"Well I hope you haven't been loading up on the cheeseburgers, I don't know if I can carry a fatty like you." Something in his voice was reassuring in spite of the intended insult. He leaned over and placed both arms under her body.  
  
"I don't know if you could carry anyone." She joked back. "Don't you need muscles for that Maximoff?" She coughed again as he lifted her off the ground and turned towards the exit. He was about to respond when the building began to shake again, but this time it wasn't just moving. It was coming apart. Both teens were thrown to the floor as the entire building came crashing around them.  
  
*~~**~~*~**~~*~**~~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**~~**  
  
Gambit tried in vain to shield his eyes from the smoke as he looked for something he could kinetically charge to blow open the wall separating him and Rogue. His eyes lit up when he spotted someone's abandoned bracelet on the floor. Not wasting any time, he grabbed it, charged it, and tossed it at the door with a quick "Heads up chere!" for Rogue. The explosion that followed wasn't that loud, but it was big enough to do what he needed. Quickly he climbed through the self-made hole.  
  
"Chere."  
  
"Ah'm right here, Remy." She stood up and the Cajun marveled at how in control she could look surrounded by so much chaos. He knew she needed a lot of hit for her power, but he never realized just how much it had become a part of her until that moment.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay chere." He promised, taking a step towards her. "I promise." Just than the building began to shake again, and before either of them knew what was happening, the world fell down around them.  
  
~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~**~~*~**~~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"I want a refund." Pietro's voice seemed loud in the sudden silence after the building had collapsed. It was a miracle they had survived, but the X- men (and the brotherhood, it seemed) thrived on those miracles. The two teens were trapped though, until help came, since Kitty couldn't move her ankle and there wasn't enough room for Pietro to lift her and phase out with her.  
  
"Me too." Kitty was trying desperately to think about anything other than the ankle that had now swelled to twice it's regular size. "In fact, I plan on suing."  
  
"You always gotta try to out do me, don't you Pryde?"  
  
"You always make it so easy." She retorted.  
  
"I said 'try'." He reminded her. "I never said you did."  
  
She snorted. "I definitely beat you today. Lance was the perfect date."  
  
He snorted back. "Until he left you."  
  
"I told him I was coming." She protested. "He had no way of knowing I hurt myself."  
  
"He should have come back." The silver-haired boy wouldn't budge. "I did, and I'm not even your date." There was a pause.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Kitty whispered, trying to make out his facial expression in the dark.  
  
"What, do you think I'm a heartless monster just because I'm a part of the brotherhood?" His words were defensive, but his tone was casual. He didn't expect an answer. A minute later he continued. "I guess both of us lost the bet. I mean, we were good, but our dates weren't."  
  
"I guess." Her voice was painfully strained. Ignoring her ankle wasn't working.  
  
"Too bad we hate each other." His face and voice were expressionless.  
  
Kitty looked at him sharply. "Yeah, too bad. If only you weren't so stuck up."  
  
"And you weren't so annoying."  
  
"And bossy."  
  
"And whiney."  
  
"And--" She paused.  
  
"What's the matter Pryde, run out of insults already?" His voice was mocking but not meanly so.  
  
She shook her head. "No I just wondered where this was going."  
  
"What do you mean." He looked at her intently.  
  
She met his gaze, and for the first time she didn't force herself to turn away. "I mean, if I weren't so me, and you weren't so you, than what? What would happen?"  
  
"Probably something like this." Pietro's voice was soft, and before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips pressed against each other.  
  
Kitty forgot about her ankle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~ *~****~  
  
"So much for my knight in shining armor." Rogue's voice was sarcastic. Neither of them had suffered any injury when the building collapsed, but their only exit was sealed shut with rubble. "Maybe Ah should have tried for Prince Charming."  
  
"It's too late now." Gambit adjusted his position so he could get a better look at her. "You be stuck wit me chere."  
  
"Nothin's final, Ah'm gonna get me a good lawyer." She met his gaze and turned serious. "Why'd you come back?"  
  
He almost winced at her bluntness. But at the same time he appreciated it. It made things easier. "I saw de building fall." He answered simply. "I had to come back."  
  
Her eyes were filled with an emotion he couldn't define. "I challenged ya ta stay away from me." She stated.  
  
"I know." He didn't understand it himself, so how could he explain it to her? "Some things, are more important dan challenges chere."  
  
"Like what?" Her voice was a whisper. In that whisper Remy could hear so much of himself. All his fears, longings, secrets, and insecurities that surfaced whenever he saw her face.  
  
"Like you." His voice was as quiet as hers, and just as filled with emotion.  
  
"This still doesn't mean Ah like ya." She warned, but he knew her well enough to know it meant just the opposite. Gambit's heart soared.  
  
"Course not chere."  
  
"Ah mean it Swamp Rat."  
  
"I know, chere." He smiled to himself as he remembered the two times she had called him by his real name that day. "I know."  
  
"Okay. Just so long as we're clear on that." She leaned forward and rested against him. "Cause I really need a pillow." She would never admit it to him, or to anyone, but being in his arms made her feel safe. Made her feel like Rogue, no one else, just Rogue.  
  
He didn't respond, just held her tightly. And for the first time in both their lives, they were truly happy.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Does that seem too abrupt? How they finally become couples? Cause you know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate, so maybe it's not so abrupt. Don't worry, that's NOT the end of the story. I have one more chapter at least. I already told you I have 2 plans for sequels, but you guys have to tell me what you want. (I'm leaning towards Romy mainly first, and the one after that being Kietro mainly.) Anyway, let me know! Next chapter will come as soon as possible! ;o) And in the meantime, reviews are GREAT!!!!! ;oD 


	15. Happily Ever AfterFighting Ever After

Woo-hoo! The last chapter! It's sort of depressing isn't it? Thank goodness for sequels! ;o) Well this one took awhile for post so I apologize. I just wanted the last chapter to be good! The reviews have been AWESOME! I love you guys so so so so much! So far the *mostly* Romy sequel is coming first and than the *mostly* Kietro. And than I have another idea for a third sequel that balances out both couples equally. I think I'm enjoying this WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much. Oh, and since I'll probably be writing the sequel really soon (Spring Break ya know), go ahead and look for it. The title is "The Silent Assassin." And it takes place DIRECTLY after this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~ ~**~*~*  
  
Kitty sighed and let her History book hit the table with a bang. Scott and Jean had to be at school early for some project, and instead of taking the bus like Evan, Kurt, and Rogue, she had decided to go early to and do some homework. But now it was all done and she was bored. Actually there was plenty for her to *think * about but she didn't want to go there. For example, she was trying very hard to avoid thinking about Pietro, kissing Pietro, and Pietro acting like nothing had happened once they were rescued. She didn't want to think about that at all. He hadn't even said good-bye or anything when their rescuers lifted off the rubble around them. Just got up and muttered something that sounded like, "It's about time," as he disappeared in a flash of silver. *It's about time.* She thought angrily. *And just what did he mean by that?* No matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept going back to yesterday. Well, if she couldn't get the day before out of her head, than at least she didn't have to think about his kisses or the way they had made her feel. It had seemed so. . . right. She slapped her hand to her forehead, annoyed. So much for not thinking about it.  
  
"Aren't you at school a little early, Kitty-cat?" The voice from behind sent chills down her spine and angered her simultaneously.  
  
"Back at ya." She turned, her voice louder than she had intended.  
  
"Yeah, well, Mystique was in a fit this morning. Fred slipped and mentioned the party, so we all got out of there as fast as we could." Pietro slid in across from her.  
  
"Smart move." She commented dryly. Her eyes widened imperceptibly. Was she really having a normal conversation with Pietro Maximoff? Mentally she kicked herself. It didn't matter. She was angry with him. Very very angry. But before she could voice her anger he broke the silence.  
  
"Yesterday, was--" She interrupted him.  
  
"There's a name for it, I'm not sure what, but when two people are in a stressful situation they tend to *think* they have, uh, feelings for each other, and uh." She had this all worked out in her head, but it was becoming harder and harder to remember while meeting his gaze.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just trying to cover up what a terrible kisser you are?" He broke in, gazing at her intently with no trace of his usual smirk.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "I am a-a great kisser!" She stammered, face red.  
  
"I was in a better position to tell than you yesterday." He reminded her, his usual smirk back in place. Noticing the look on her face he continued before she caused him serious bodily harm. "You could always prove me wrong." He held his breath, still smirking.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized what he was hinting at. Then, with a smirk parallel to his own, she grabbed the front of his shirt and leaned forward. "Just because I love to prove you wrong."  
  
"It might take more than one." He warned her, before leaning to meet her.  
  
Her eyes danced. "Whatever it takes."  
  
He almost laughed out loud, but refrained so he could use his mouth for other purposes. Don't think, just do, had been his mantra for years. But he hadn't been a to do anything but think, after he left Kitty at the collapsed building. He had spent hours analyzing what she had said, and what he had done, and the way they had kissed. But it was no use. It had happened and he had liked it, and so had she, apparently. That was all the explanation he needed right now. Later he would worry about what Mystique, the brotherhood, the X-men, or even his father, had to say. It wasn't like he *liked* liked her, he just liked kissing her. Right?  
  
Kitty couldn't seem to keep her thoughts together. One part of her hated Pietro Maximoff with every fiber of her being. The other, well, the other half didn't want to think about anything but the task at hand. She couldn't be falling for the 'flirting-master' himself, could she? No. That was totally not possible. So than what was it? *He's just a good kisser.* She comforted herself. *And I must be REALLY starved for excitement.*  
  
When they finally stopped, both were breathless. "Not bad." Pietro managed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Kitty didn't say anything, but her smile grew wider. Suddenly Pietro caught on, and grinned. "You're supposed to return a compliment with a compliment, you know." He quoted her, his voice filled with mock indignation.  
  
"I would if there was something to compliment on." She returned, tossing her hair.  
  
"There's always my body Pryde. I already know you think I'm a hottie."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "We've been over that already. But even if it were true, which it ISN'T." She reassured him. "It's like, totally worthless if you can't kiss."  
  
"I think this calls for a rematch."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "A kissing rematch?"  
  
He nodded and she grinned. "I can take you."  
  
"Bring it on, Pryde." He leaned forward, but before their lips could meet they heard the voices of Scott and Jean entering the cafeteria. Both teens jerked away from each other.  
  
"This isn't over, valley girl." Pietro warned, rising from the table.  
  
"Oooh, I'm like so scared, loser." She pretended to quiver in fear.  
  
"I'll meet you after lunch." He was gone before she could respond. Against her will, a smile spread across her face. Yup, she and Pietro hated each other. They couldn't be in the same room and not fight. She sighed contentedly. Her life was perfect.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
When Remy pulled into the school parking lot and headed for his regular space he was genuinely shocked by what was waiting for him.  
  
"You are a bad influence on me, Swamp Rat." The green-eyed beauty informed him, hands on her hips.  
  
"I take it dis means we're not goin' ta school today, chere?" His heart was pounding, but he had given up trying to rationalize what his body did around Rogue.  
  
"Just drive." She ordered, sliding in behind him. "Ah want ta show you something."  
  
He obeyed, leaving the parking lot behind in a cloud of dust. After about ten minutes of following Rogue's directions, she told him he could stop.  
  
"We need ta walk from here." She informed him, sliding off the bike and heading towards the woods. She paused before entering the trees and held out her hand, blushing slightly when he took it in his own. They were near the mansion, but Gambit had never been in this area before. After walking for a few minutes they came to a clearing that rested right at the edge of a minor cliff. The view was astounding. The school, stores, mall, everything, even the park, was within view.  
  
Rogue pulled away from him and sat on the edge, dangling her feet above the city. "This is mah favorite place in the whole world." She told him matter- of-factly. Somehow the words didn't seem corny coming from her. "Ah come up here a lot. When Ah'm stressed, or need Ah need ta think. Or after Ah've absorbed someone. . ." Her voice trailed off, and Remy moved to sit by her.  
  
"It's beautiful chere." He whispered, looking at her instead of the view.  
  
She blushed, and for a minute they stared at each other. Suddenly her eyes lit up mischievously. "Remy, Ah have a confession ta make." Her voice was serious, and he smiled inwardly at the use of his name. "Ah only liked ya cause ya were a challenge, ya know, ta see if Ah could charm the Cajun charmer."  
  
"Oh really?" He didn't even pretend to believe her and she laughed out loud.  
  
"But he charmed me instead." She finished, letting herself lean against him, careful not to let her skin touch his. "Ah guess Ah did get the Prince Charmin' instead o' the Knight in Shining Armor yesterday."  
  
"Dat so?" He didn't stop himself from smiling this time. "Well ya know de rules chere. We get ta live happily ever after now."  
  
"Fine by me." She sighed, and smiled contentedly as he kissed the top of head. "Fine by me." She repeated, allowing herself to pretend, if only for a moment, she was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But as they sat there in silence, she realized she didn't need to pretend. She was happy as it was. *Who woulda thought?* She asked herself wryly, basking in the morning sun with the one person who had made that complete happiness possible.  
  
"This still doesn't mean I like yah." She cautioned, shifting comfortably in his arms.  
  
"Course not chere."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~* *~*~*~*  
  
The couple made it back to school just before fourth period. Rogue was smiling so much in her health class, that the teacher asked her three times if she was okay. She couldn't explain it. She hadn't felt this way even once in her entire life. And now, the person who affected her like this, was not only a French-speaking player, but one of the Acolytes. He was a bad guy! *You were a bad girl.* Her inner voice reminded her. *You changed.* That was true. She had changed. But something told her that Remy wouldn't be so quick to swap sides. He liked living dangerously. And part of her, albeit a small part, wouldn't have it any other way. Had he been any different, he probably wouldn't have inspired all these new emotions in her. Trying in vain to wipe the smile of her face, she did her best to pay attention to the lecture. Yeah. Right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Gambit couldn't keep a grin off his face as he revved his motorbike. After dropping off Rogue at school he had decided to miss the rest of the day. It wasn't like Magneto would care. He was surprised at how at ease he felt about his budding relationship with Rogue. Being with her meant the end of his playboy, charmer, player days, but oddly enough it didn't bother him. He actually felt like he got the better end of the bargain. He shook his head in mock shame. Who would've thought. . . The flirt falling for the untouchable. Maybe they really were living in a fairy tale. Whether they were or not, all he really wanted to do was live happily ever after. . . With Rogue. Life sure was ironic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Pietro Maximoff tried to look anywhere but at the back of the brown-haired freshman's head. He wasn't like Lance. He didn't fall for girls from the wrong team, and he most certainly did NOT fall for girls like Kitty Pryde. He didn't even like her! Much less *like* like her. He smirked to himself as he thought of their impending lunch 'competition'. He just liked fighting with her. Which was the perfect relationship for enemies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~* *~*~*~*  
  
Kitty Pryde tried not to look to obvious as she scribbled randomly across her notebook. Mrs. Richards hated it when people zoned out on her lectures. A faint blush came to her cheeks as she thought of earlier that morning. What had she been thinking? He was a bad guy! *So was Lance.* A small voice whispered. She ignored it. No, she did not even remotely like Pietro Maximoff. It was like he had said that morning. She just liked proving him wrong. Smiling inwardly, she flipped back a stray strand of hair. That was why she was looking forward to lunch. The thought of proving him wrong was what filled her stomach with butterflies, nothing else.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
THE END! Whew, sorry again for the long wait. I *hope* it was worth it. ;o) Chapter 1 of the sequel will be up soon, so don't forget, it's called "The Silent Assasin." Please feel free to review! I only need like 4 more to break a hundred!!!;o) I love you all! C ya soon!!!! 


End file.
